Plata y Mercurio
by Alexis Lestrange
Summary: "Black y Malfoy tienen tres cosas en común: primera siempre consiguen lo que quieren,segunda son herederos de las mas respetables familias de sangre pura y tercera están profundamente enamorados de una sangre sucia."
1. Chapter 1

**!hola! bueno aqui les traigo este fic que es un fic conpartido con elvis que les guste.**

* * *

**PLATA Y MERCURIO**

Capítulo 1

OBLIVIATE

Draco Malfoy abrió los ojos y se encontró con una cabellera castaña, más enmarañada de lo normal frente a él.

Sonrío.

Daría cualquier cosa por despertar y encontrar a Hermione Granger a su lado, con su cabello enmarañado y su olor a chocolate que lo volvía loco, todos los días por el resto de su vida.

Con deliberada lentitud rodeó el cálido cuerpo de Hermione con su brazo y enterró su rostro en el cabello de su castaña dispuesto a dormir un rato más, cuando Hermione se agitó entre sus brazos como un gato. Draco esperó pacientemente a que se diera la vuelta y lo observara con esos hermosos ojos achocolatados.

Hermione sonrío al ver a Draco a su lado con una sonrisa que, estaba segura, sólo se la dedicaba a ella.

- Buenos días, Señora Malfoy -dijo inclinándose para darle un casto beso en la frente.

Ella rió cuando lo escuchó, recordando lo que había pasado la noche anterior.

- Buenos días a ti también Señor Malfoy -susurró ella, dejándose abrazar por su futuro esposo.

Se quedaron abrazados un rato más hasta que Hermione se incorporó, dejando a la vista su pijama de pingüinos azul.

Draco río al verla.

-No tiene gracia -murmuró la chica con un falso enojo, pero luego sonrió recordando la noche anterior.

Draco se había esforzado por preparar una velada romántica, la había llevado al invernadero 9 donde la Profesora Sprout guardaba las flores muggles que le gustaba coleccionar; había preparado un lecho decente esta como en sus últimas citas que terminaban cubiertos con la capa del slytherin. La cena había salido fatal pero ella se emocionó al ver que se había tomado las molestias de intentarlo siquiera. Después de bailar un rato a la luz de la luna, Draco la tomó de la mano y plantó una rodilla en el suelo, los ojos de Hermione se llenaron de lágrimas cuando lo hizo y las dejó ir cuando de sus labios salió:

- ¿Te casarías conmigo? -Draco deslizó un anillo plateado con una gran esmeralda en el centro, alrededor de este, brillaban diminutos diamantes.

Hermione se tardó en responder no porque lo dudara, sino porque no encontraba su voz, sólo hasta que Draco malinterpretando su silencio comenzó a maldecir.

- Maldita sea, ¡tú no sientes nada por mí!, sólo quisiste jugar conmigo. ¿¡ES ESO! - Hermione contuvo una sonrisa y se echó a sus brazos tomándolo desprevenido, haciendo que ambos cayeran en el lecho que Draco había preparado.

Hermione lo besó apasionadamente unos minutos antes de responder.

- Claro que quiero ser tu esposa -y eso fue todo lo que necesitó Draco para atrapar la cintura de Hermione y recostarla sobre su pecho, dispuesto a besarla toda la noche.

- Hermione... ¿estás bien? -le preguntó Draco, al ver que había quedado como ida.

- Eh... ¡sí!, no te preocupes -aseguró ella mientras se volvía a acurrucar junto a su pecho. Él la recibió gustoso, se sentía completo cuando la tenía entre sus brazos.

- ¿Cuándo quieres que sea la boda? -habló él como si nada, mientras enterraba su cabeza en el pelo de la castaña.

Hermione lo pensó por un momento.

- Falta poco para que acabemos las clases, pero no quiero esperar… Me gustaría que fuera en junio... -

- ¿Junio? ¡Faltan dos semanas!, incluso alguien menos inteligente que tú puede darse cuenta de que planear una boda requiere como mínimo un mes para organizarla -le contestó él besando suavemente su cuello.

- No quiero una boda muy glamurosa, quiero una boda sencilla si a ti no te importa -replicó Hermione dándose la vuelta para verlo.

- A mí me viene sobrando todo… como sea, lo único que quiero es casarme contigo -le susurró antes de besarle la punta de la nariz- ¿La lista de invitados?...

- Mis padres, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Dean, Luna, Neville, Parvati, Padma… Lavender -Hermione hizo una mueca al pronunciar el último nombre- ¿Y tú?

- Theo, Blaise, Pansy... mis padres -dijo con una sonrisa de suficiencia, la chica levantó una ceja y Draco hizo una mueca- ¿Recuerdas cuando me fui unos días? Bueno, digamos que… fui a Malfoy Manor para hablar con mis padres…

- ¿Y de qué hablaron? -preguntó dudosa separándose levemente de él.

- Les dije que quería casarme con una hija de muggles. Mi madre lo aceptó de malas pero mi padre... él no dijo nada, se levantó de la sala y se fue… no lo volví a ver en todo el día. Después de cenar, mi padre vino a buscarme y me dijo que esto no le hacía muy feliz pero que hiciera lo que me viniera en gana. –sonrió- Me dio este anillo, lo han llevado todas las mujeres Malfoy por 900 años -explicó mientras acariciaba el anillo que colgaba de una cadena en el cuello de la castaña.

Hermione esbozó una sonrisa, ella sabía que el slytherin deseaba que sus padres aceptaran su relación.

- Tenemos que irnos ya Draco -indicó Hermione después de un rato de cómodo silencio.

Draco asintió pero se negó a soltarla.

- Vamos, tengo que ver a Dumbledore -le recordó.

- ¿Crees que tiene caso que visites el retrato de el difunto director? -dijo tensando los músculos de los brazos- ¿Te dijo para que quería verte?

- No, pero dijo que era importante. –le aclaró ella, incorporándose, Draco la soltó- Te veré en la cena.

Draco asintió y le dio un suave beso de despedida.

- Llévate mi capa -le mencionó él al oído antes de ponerla sobre sus hombros.

Hermione hizo una mueca al ver que la capa le quedaba demasiado grande, tanto que casi una cuarta parte de ella se arrastraba. Draco sonrió al verla tan pequeña, y su sonrisa aumentó al ver el escudo de las serpientes que llevaba.

Sin decir más, Hermione le lanzó su capa de gryffindor, a lo que el rubio la miró con mala cara. Odiaba que la capa le quedara corta.

Con una sonora carcajada Hermione salió del invernadero, se recogió la capa un poco y echó a correr hacia la torre gryffindor, donde se apuró a cambiarse y salir de nuevo directamente hasta el despacho del difunto director… con la capa de slytherin todavía puesta.

Draco se quedó un rato más acostado, oliendo la almohada, donde el delicioso olor a chocolate de Hermione se había quedado impregnado.

Casi con pereza, Draco se levantó del lecho que había compartido con la castaña; después de limpiar el lugar se puso un uniforme limpio y echándose la capa de gryffindor al hombro emprendió la retirada hacia el castillo.

Hermione salió a todo correr de la oficina del director hacia las puertas del castillo todavía con mil preguntas en su cabeza _"¿Para que querría Dumbledore un giratiempo si ya estaba muerto?",_ negó con la cabeza. Jamás había intentado desenmarañar la mente de su difunto profesor y no lo iba a empezar hacer ahora. Atravesó corriendo la entrada del castillo encaminándose hacia Las Tres Escobas.

Draco estaba a punto de entrar al castillo cuando un borrón castaño pasó como un bólido por las puertas dejando a su paso un aroma achocolatado.

- ¿Hermione? –preguntó desconcertado. Al parecer la chica tenía prisa.

Un mal presentimiento se arremolinó en su pecho y sin dudarlo un segundo se lanzó en pos de su leona.

Hermione corrió hasta Las Tres Escobas. Cuando llegó, su corazón latía desbocado en su pecho, se regañó mentalmente por no haber tomado la escoba que Draco le había regalado por navidad.

Sí, la gryffindor había adquirido un gusto por el quidditch después de que su flamante novio le hubo enseñado las maravillas de montar en escoba.

Cuando logró calmar los salvajes jadeos que salían de su garganta, entró en el pub, tratando de pasar desapercibida se dirigió a las chimeneas y tomó un puñado de polvos flu- Ministerio de magia -musitó y desapareció dentro de una llamarada de verdes flamas, sin darse cuenta que una figura encapuchada la había escuchado.

- Departamento de misterios -anunció una voz

Hermione tragó grueso, la última vez que había entrado a ese lugar, una panda de mortífagos los habían estado esperando cuando fueron por la profecía. Se autoconvenció de que los únicos que habían sobrevivido estaban en Azkabán y los dos que estaban en libertad eran su orgulloso dragón y su futuro suegro.

Alejando esos pensamientos, se bajó del ascensor y se adentró en el lugar. Se detuvo frente a la puerta negra, inspiró profundamente antes de adentrarse en ella, cuando la puerta se cerró a sus espaldas las demás puertas se movieron rápidamente convirtiéndose en un borrón ante sus ojos, cuando las puertas volvieron a su sitio, Hermione respiró aliviada y encontró la puerta marrón claro que le había indicado el difunto director.

En ella estaban las arenas del tiempo donde el mortífago había metido la cabeza, sonrió al recordarlo y volvió a lo suyo: encontrar un giratiempo plateado con incrustaciones de ónix. Según sus conocimientos en giratiempos, no debería ser muy difícil encontrarlo dado que todos eran dorados y sin decoración alguna.

Pero no iba ha ser tan fácil la habitación estaba llena de estanterías repletas de giratiempos de todo tipo.

Soltó un suspiro de exasperación, ella quería volver con Draco pero gracias al encargo del director parecía que no llegaría a la cena...

Draco la había seguido hasta Las Tres Escobas donde la vio entrando a la chimenea y luego desaparecer en medio de llamas verdes, pero al contrario de Hermione, él sí logró ver al encapuchado irse tras ella y empezó a temer por la castaña al verlo desaparecer, justo después de dirigirle una mirada tras la capucha negra… esos ojos azul grisáceos le resultaban conocidos. Con el miedo arremolinándose en su interior, corrió de vuelta al castillo dispuesto a sonsacarle el lugar a donde el viejo director había mandado a su Hermione.

- ¡Lo tengo! –exclamó al encontrarlo en el estante más alto de la pared sur, se lo guardó en el bolsillo de la túnica y con una ligera sonrisa se volvió a la puerta y lo que vio ahí la dejo helada. Un hombre cubierto con una capa negra la miraba, una sonrisa se extendió por aquel rostro al ver la cara de espanto de la chica.

- Así que eres tú la que trae de cabeza a Draco Malfoy… Sí, Theodore me ha hablado de ti, al parecer mi hijo sabe demasiadas cosas acerca tuyo… como por ejemplo… que el viejo chiflado de Dumbledore te mandaría aquí hoy -siseó el hombre mientras se quitaba la capucha y revelaba sus cabellos castaños y sus ojos azul grisáceo acompañados de grandes ojeras.

Hermione miró la puerta, alarmada, y sacó la varita pero previniendo el movimiento, el mortífago fue más rápido que ella, sacó su varita y le lanzó un expelliarmus- No no no, querida… Así no es divertido -murmuró- Incarcerous

Unas cuerdas invisibles rodearon a la gryffindor, ésta se debatió con fuerza pero sólo sirvió para hacer reír al mortífago. Al reconocer su derrota dejó de moverse y se volvió a él.

- ¿¡Qué es lo que quieres de mí! -preguntó empezando a atar cabos rápidamente, los comentarios de Draco que siempre se lo encontraba en los pasillos o en la biblioteca, su extraño estado de abstracción al hacer las cosas, sí, todo indicaba que Nott padre había tenido a su hijo bajo la maldición Imperius.

- Algo simple querida… Matarte… Así el joven Malfoy volverá al lado que pertenece… Lucius es un cobarde y sabe utilizar lo que le conviene pero no Draco, él tiene algo que sólo he visto en una persona... y esa persona es el Lord Voldemort -Hermione lo miró como si estuviera loco, Draco jamás volvería al lado oscuro, después de todo lo que habían vivido juntos ella estaba segura que Draco nunca aceptaría volver a las tinieblas. Su miedo se convirtió en rabia hacia el mortífago, alzó la barbilla y mirándole a los ojos le respondió- Te has equivocado, Draco jamás volverá al lado oscuro

El mortífago sonrió como si ya esperara esa contestación, se acercó a ella lentamente sabiendo que ella estaba desarmada, y atada, con la confianza que le dio eso le tocó un pecho. Hermione abrió los ojos sorprendida, pero luego reaccionó y lo apartó con un golpe de cabeza, lo cual tuvo que reconocer que no fue buena idea pues su cabeza ahora le dolía.

- Asquerosa sangre sucia, ahora verás -amenazó Nott padre, mirándola con furia. Cargó su puño sobre la mejilla de la castaña haciéndola caer del golpe, y al caer, un sonoro _crack_ se escuchó… el giratiempo quedó aplastado en su bolsillo.

- Y ahora para que no se te olvide cómo se trata a un sangre pura... ¡CRUCCIO!- gritó él apuntándole, los gritos de la castaña no se hicieron esperar, sólo una vez había recibido la maldición y esa vez estuvo a punto de perder la cordura. Sentía el cuerpo lleno de dagas afiladas que le apuñalaban sin cesar. Las lágrimas surcaban su rostro y sus gritos eran causa de risa por parte del mortífago.

Cuando el dolor mermó, la castaña tenía la vista nublada, le dolía el cuerpo horrores. Sollozos escapaban de su pecho y llamaba quedamente al rubio de ojos grises.

- Qué patético, -murmuro el mortífago al verla- acabemos con esto querida... AVADA KEDA...

- ¡HERMIONE!- gritó una voz grave y suave. Los balbuceos de la castaña aumentaron- Desmaius -gritó otra voz, apuntando hacia el mortífago. Theodore Nott corrió hacia el cuerpo inerte de su padre mientras Draco corrió hacia su castaña, dándole gracias a Merlín por haberse encontrado a Theo de camino a la oficina del director y éste le había revelado lo que había pasado, pudo llegar a tiempo a salvar a su castaña. Se reclinó contra ella y la estrechó contra su cuerpo.

- Dra…Draco -murmuro la gryffindor al reconocer los brazos que la rodeaban.

- Shhhh... tranquila ya estás a salvo –aseguró el rubio, mientras besaba suavemente la coronilla de la chica- Pensé que no llegaría a tiemp…

- ¡DRACO CUIDADO! -gritó Theo al ver que su padre despertaba y apuntaba al rubio.

- ¡OBLIVIATE!- gritó el mortífago con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones, sabía que si lanzaba la maldición asesina el heredero de los Malfoy se interpondría en su camino para salvar a la castaña, su misión era que olvidara a la sangre sucia, así que un obliviate le pareció suficiente.

Pero con lo que no contaba era que Draco se volvería al oír la advertencia de su amigo y el hechizo caería de lleno contra la gryffindor que yacía en los brazos del slytherin.

- ¡NO! - gritó Draco. Estrechó con fuerza a su leona haciendo que sonara otro _crack_ en el bolsillo de la chica.

- Hermione mírame, ¡Hermione! -susurró implorante. Sabía las consecuencias que ese hechizo podría tener.

La castaña levantó su mirada hacia los ojos grises del chico, esos ojos grises parecían tan familiares, los había visto en un hombre de cabellos negros azulados... _"Sirius Black"_…

La gryffindor y el slytherin sintieron un retortijón en el estómago y un haz de colores los absorbía trasportándolos a otra época… justo donde un joven de brillantes ojos grises y sonrisa encantadora... vivía libre.

* * *

**_esperamos que les haya gustado,aceptamos cualquier clase de reviews(:_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

**DESPERTAR**

- ¡DIRECTORA MCGONAGALL! ¡DIRECTORA MCGONAGALL! -gritaba Theodore Nott mientras corría en dirección a la mesa de profesores, todos se volvieron al oírlo. La directora, al ver el alboroto que causaba el slytherin, frunció el ceño.

- ¡Señor Nott! ¿¡Gustaría dejar de dar esos gritos y explicarme por qué está tan alterado! -vociferó McGonagall poniéndose de pie.

- ¡Lo siento profesora! pero sucedió algo en el departamento de misterios y yo... -empezó a explicar Theo apresuradamente mientras se acercaba al lugar que ocupaba la antigua profesora de trasformaciones.

- ¿¡Y usted qué hacía en ese lugar señor Nott! ¡Usted no tiene autorización para salir del colegio! -interrumpió mirándolo severamente.- En todos mis años jamás había visto tanta falta de desobediencia e irresponsa...-

- ¡¿Podría escucharme Profesora? -gritó Theo- ¡Han atacado a Hermione y a Draco!

- ¿Está seguro de lo que está diciendo Nott? -preguntó una asustada Minerva McGonagall.

- Completamente profesora -respondió asintiendo enérgicamente Theodore; le contó todo en apresurados cuchicheos: desde las vacaciones de navidad, donde su padre le había lanzado el _Imperius,_ hasta lo acontecido en la sala de las arenas del tiempo.

La profesora escuchó toda la historia del slytherin, cuando terminó se volvió a ver a los profesores que la miraban con curiosidad, sólo los más cercanos habían alcanzado a escuchar las palabras del alumno y ahora la miraban muy preocupados.

Minerva suspiró y volvió su vista al cielo estrellado del gran comedor, era en esos momentos en los que echaba de menos a Albus, donde las decisiones dependían de su criterio. Su mirada paseó por las mesas donde los alumnos cenaban ajenos a lo que realmente ocurría, seguros de que la guerra había acabado.

Se volvió hacia el profesor Slughorn- Profesor mande a los alumnos a sus salas comunes y active las protecciones del castillo, después convoque a una junta en su despacho y espérenme ahí -ordenó mientras caminaba hacia las puertas del gran comedor. Hizo una seña a Theodore para que lo siguiera y alumno y maestra atravesaron las puertas en dirección al viejo despacho del director Dumbledore.

Entraron a aquel salón en el más completo silencio; la profesora analizaba la situación con ojo crítico, sabía por lo que había dicho Theodore que los mortífagos que antes se habían ocultado se estaban reuniendo nuevamente y ahora buscaban un líder que tuviera cualidades específicas… y el indicado era Draco Malfoy.

Theodore por su parte, estaba arrepentido y tenía miedo de las consecuencias. Se sentía responsable de lo que le había ocurrido a la castaña y sabía muy bien que si el ministerio no le hacía nada, Malfoy sí lo haría…

Y lo peor que te podía pasar en la vida era tener a un Malfoy en tu contra.

Ambos salieron de sus pensamientos cuando vieron a un hombre parado junto a la ventana.

Su cabello blanco caía como una cascada por su espalda, su túnica azul rosaba el suelo… Sus manos estaban cruzadas detrás de su espalda.

Cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse, se volvió con una sonrisa nostálgica en su rostro y su mirada traspasó sus lentes de media luna en dirección hacia ellos.

- Buenas noches profesora McGonagall… o… ¿debería decir directora? -preguntó amablemente.

La profesora se había quedado estática al ver a su viejo amigo ¡que debería estar muerto! parado frente a ellos. Lo único que consiguió hacer fue balbucear.

- ¡¿C…cómo es que usted está... -dijo al fin pero fue interrumpida por el anciano exdirector.

- ¿Aquí? Eso ni yo mismo lo se. ¡Algo ha sucedido Minerva! Algo que ha alterado por completo la línea del tiempo –respondió serenamente- y creo que no es lo único que va a cambiar.  
Una cosa salió mal con la misión de la señorita Granger… ella y el señor Malfoy fueron enviados al pasado por error -continuó el profesor, volviendo su vista a Theodore- y las consecuencias de este hecho pueden ser catastróficas si no se saben manejar con propiedad… Confío en su discreción señor Nott.

Theodore asintió rápidamente, todavía estaba conmocionado por lo sucedido como para captar la profundidad de las palabras del difunto y ahora resucitado director.

- ¿Y de cuánto tiempo estamos hablando Albus? -preguntó la profesora, mirando las orbes azules del director. Éste sonrió.

- Creo que… aun no ha olvidado a los legendarios merodeadores ¿o me equivoco?

- ¡Claro que no los he olvidado! ¡Pero por todos los dioses!... ¿¡qué tienen que ver ellos con...! ¡AHH! -chilló la mujer, tapándose la boca- No me dirá que fueron a caer en la era de los...

- Merodeadores. -Dumbledore suspiró- En efecto Minerva, la señorita Granger y el señor Malfoy han regresado a esa época. Me temo que ese es uno de los factores por el que yo esté aquí.

- ¿Y entonces… qué es lo que debemos hacer profesor Dumbledore? -preguntó un Theodore ya recompuesto.

El profesor inhaló profundamente y le dedicó una triste sonrisa- ESPERAR -fue su única respuesta.

* * *

- ¡HERMIONE! -gritó desesperado. Sentía cómo su cuerpo se retorcía en un tubo demasiado estrecho. Un dolor intenso se apodero de él, sus gritos eran atronadores: lamentándose por el dolor y llamando a la castaña a partes iguales.

El dolor le cegó los sentidos, no percibía sus brazos ni a la chica que estaba en ellos.  
Después de unos minutos que le parecieron horas, el dolor acabó tan pronto como llegó. Estaba desorientado, la luz del sol le impedía mirar a su alrededor, había aparecido en medio de un claro… lo reconoció de inmediato, fue allí donde se vio con Hermione en una de sus tantas escapadas... ese claro estaba en Hogwarts...

_"¡¿Cómo diablos llegue aquí?"_ pensó mirando a su alrededor.  
Un gemido se escuchó.

Su atención se desvió a la chica que tenía en los brazos.

- Hermione -susurró tomando con cuidado el cuerpo de la castaña, un quejido de dolor salió de sus labios pero que Draco se encargó de silenciar con un beso- Shhh… pronto estarás bien Hermione, yo te cuidaré -prometió mientras besaba la frente de la gryffindor.

Los ojos de la castaña se abrieron lentamente encontrándose con unos ojos grises… como se abrieron, se cerraron, privándole de esos ojos achocolatados que tanto le gustaban. Esa mirada lo lleno de esperanza, de la fuerza que necesitaba, por ella daría todo, le daría el mundo si ella se lo pidiera… Ella era su vida.

Con un poco de esfuerzo se puso de pie y se encaminó a toda la velocidad que le permitían sus piernas hacia el castillo. Luego de que Hermione se recuperara, ya vería cómo resolver todo lo que les venía encima, pero si de algo estaba seguro era que no importaba lo difícil o peligroso que fuera todo, no se alejaría de Hermione.

Destellos de luz pasaban frente a sus ojos, un dolor le atravesaba la cabeza y sentía el cuerpo como una gelatina que al más mínimo movimiento se estremecía de dolor.

No recordaba nada ni siquiera su propio nombre, desesperada empezó a gritar pero sus labios no se movían. Lo intentó una y otra vez hasta que un gemido salió de su boca, aliviada por su éxito, siguió intentándolo con más fuerza pero esta vez salió un quejido, quiso seguir intentándolo pero una voz la interrumpió- Hermione -susurró… _"Hermione"_... ¿Ese era su nombre?... Unos fríos labios se amoldaron a los suyos, callándola, haciéndola sentir segura.

Fue consiente de unos brazos rodeándola- Shhh… pronto estarás bien Hermione, yo te cuidaré -prometió la voz y sus palabras actuaron como un bálsamo para sus dolencias, una necesidad se hizo presente en ella: quería conocer el rostro que llevaba esa voz.  
Con un esfuerzo enorme abrió levemente sus ojos para encontrar unos ojos grises, esa mirada se le grabó a fuego en su memoria, segura de que jamás la olvidaría. Forzó su mente un poco más, _"Entrega"_ pensó, esos ojos grises reflejaban entrega. Con la confianza que le proporcionó esa mirada cerró nuevamente los ojos, sabiéndose segura y protegida por el portador de esa mirada grisácea.

* * *

- Auch... ¡Auch!... ¡AUCH!

- ¿Quiere callarse señor Black? -preguntó molesta la enfermera, mirando con enfado los ojos grises de un merodeador- Si dejara de quejarse terminaría más rápido y así usted podría irse ¡para volver a hacer de las suyas!

- Lo siento Poppy -respondió el chico poniéndole cara de corderito degollado. La enfermera sonrió y continuó con su trabajo.

Un rato después, las puertas de la enfermería se abrieron y entraron los merodeadores a carcajada limpia.

- ¡HEY CORNAMENTA!- gritó Sirius atrayendo la atención del grupo.

- Canuto ¡no lo vas a creer! -gritó uno ganándose una mirada de advertencia por parte de la enfermera- Lo siento Poppy -añadió.

Madame Pomfrey rodó los ojos, no sabía cómo pero esos chicos siempre se salían con la suya. Dando el último toque de su varita en el brazo de Sirius, se alejó farfullando cosas sobre confraternizar con los pacientes para luego terminar encariñándose con ellos.

Los chicos esperaron a que se alejara para seguir hablando.

- ¿Que decías Cornamenta? -preguntó Sirius

- ¡Ah sí! … ¡Es algo increíble! -dijo James sonriendo con suficiencia.

- ¡MAGNÍFICO! -agregó Peter, dando saltitos por detrás de James y Remus.

- Imposible -rectificó Remus meneando la cabeza

- ¡La profesora McGonagall nos perdonó la broma! -dijeron al unísono- Fue algo digno de ver... ¡qué pena que te lo perdieras!- terminó diciendo James.

Sirius chasqueó la lengua- Luego lo veré en el pensadero de tu padre -le dijo restándole importancia.

Pero aun así los chicos le contaron de principio a fin cómo estuvo el regaño de la profesora y la amenaza explícita de Filch al decir que había conseguido la autorización para azotar a los alumnos que se salían del orden.

- Por cierto, ¿cómo te sientes? -preguntó Remus con preocupación, casi se les había olvidado que estaban en la enfermería. Miró el brazo de Sirius donde una fea cicatriz se extendía desde la muñeca hasta el codo.

De su mochila sacó una bola de ropa que le tendió al moreno.

- Mejor. Pero para la próxima fíjate a dónde apuntas ¿quieres Peter? -dijo bajándose de la camilla.

El interpelado dejó de dar saltitos para encogerse tras Remus murmurando apenas un quedo _lo siento_.

- Da igual -le contestó Sirius, después de ganarse una mirada reprobatoria de Remus- ¿Qué pasó después de que me trajo Remus a la enfermería? La señora Norris... -preguntó Sirius desabrochándose la camisa ensangrentada.

- No estará fastidiándonos en un largo tiempo -le aseguró James con una sonrisa traviesa en el rostro y un brillo en sus ojos avellana.

- ¡Perfecto!, esa gata ya me las debía… Mira que atacar mi cara sólo porque le gruñí... -dijo molesto… ¡Un ataque a su rostro no se quedaba impune!

Rápidamente se bajó los pantalones y se puso los nuevos notando que le ajustaban demasiado… miró acusadoramente a James quien se rascó inocentemente su nuca.

- Lo siento Canuto -dijo despreocupadamente. Se desabrochó el cinturón- Ya decía yo que estos no eran los míos, no como lo suficiente como para llenarlos -agregó con una sonrisa.

- Haré caso omiso a esa insinuación del aumento de mi masa corporal por respeto a nuestra amistad Cornamenta… pero para tu información… ¡comes lo mismo que yo! -sentenció muy seguro de sí, pero tocándose su marcado abdomen para comprobar que seguía siendo el mismo de siempre.

Los dos terminaron de vestirse rápidamente…

- ¿En serio creen que estoy gordo? - preguntó Canuto causando la risa del resto de los merodeadores a lo que Sirius contestó con una mirada asesina.

Estaban a punto de marcharse cuando las puertas de la enfermería se abrieron con estrépito y por ellas entró un chico rubio alto y fornido gritando a los cuatro vientos a la enfermera.

* * *

Draco corría por los pasillos, los quejidos de Hermione eran más fuertes y eso lo asustaba, podía fingir ante los demás que ella no le importaba, pero la realidad es que si a ella le pasaba algo... ¡Merlín! ¡No quería imaginarlo siquiera!

Dobló como un rayo la esquina y justo frente a él estaban las puertas de la enfermería, se lanzó como un poseso y de una patada las abrió.

- ¡MADAME POMFREY! -gritó entrando a la enfermería. Sin esperar una respuesta por la enfermera, colocó a Hermione en una camilla donde el sol no pegaba.

La enfermera al ver a Hermione interrogó a Draco sobre el estado de la chica a lo que él respondió con palabas monótonas y sin emoción aparente, aunque por dentro se encontraba nervioso mientras veía trabajar a la enfermera.

Su mirada estaba puesta en su castaña que en ese momento había decidido despertar…

* * *

_**Hola chico y chicas, ¡por fin logramos actualizar!**_  
_**¿Excusas? Todo y nada a la vez: la vida misma que viene y va D:  
**__**¡Lo sentimos mucho! pero como recompensa, el próximo cap ya se está cociendo ;) ¡pronto saldrá!**_

_**Esperamos que disfruten este segundo capítulo y los invitamos a la página que hemos creado en Facebook  
**__**(para mostrarles más de este fic) es:**_

facebook (punto) com (diagonal) Plata Y Mercurio Produccion extras Y Demas

todo juntito y sin espacios :)

**ahí contestaremos los reviews :D**  
**Muchísimas gracias a los lectores, a quienes nos tienen en ALEEERTAA PERMANENTE xD y sobretodo**  
**a quienes nos han dejado sus comentarios.**

_**Dense una vueltecita a la page, de a poco iremos subiendo imágenes, canciones que tienen que ver con Plata y Mercurio.  
Besos y abrazos de Elvis y Alexis Lestrange :D  
**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3  
**

**GRIMM: PRESAGIO DEL MAL**

_Pero a lo que más temo, no es a tu odio, tu desprecio por lo que llegué a ser..._

_Sino a que no recuerdes lo vivido, a que no te invada la nostalgia de querer saber de nuevo_

_de este amor perdido en el olvido._

* * *

Corrió hacia el tercer piso, la oficina del director Dumbledore.

No sabía muy bien lo que había pasado, pero si alguien le daría una explicación sería el viejo profesor, estuviese vivo o no.

Pero cuando entró a la oficina todo cambió para él. Esperaba _hablar_ con la imagen de un difunto director, al fin y al cabo estaba muerto ¡pero no! ¡Ahí estaba él!, en persona, ¿¡cómo podía ser! ¡Snape lo había matado!... ¿no?, ¡justo frente a él! Todavía en sus sueños aparecía la imagen de ese momento y la conciencia lo carcomía, ¡pudo haber sido él el que lo hubiera matado!

- Interesante -la voz del anciano lo sorprendió. Estaba parado junto a la ventana, fumando de una pipa, mientras contemplaba el perfecto cielo de verano- Sabría que vendría alguien pero no sabía exactamente quién -se volvió mirando a Draco- Dígame, señor … -

- Malfoy -apenas logró vocalizar- Draco Malfoy, profesor -repitió, al recobrar un poco la compostura. ¡Era increíble! inconcebible!... pero ¿por qué no lo recordaba?

- Ya veo señor Malfoy, dígame, ¿qué lo ha traído aquí? -

-Interesante elección de palabras señor, lo mismo estaba pensando en preguntarle a usted -Draco contestó con la mayor curiosidad plantada en él. Según su padre y la magia, era imposilbe revivir a los muertos.

- ¿A mí? Oh señor Malfoy -Dumbledore rio un poco- yo siempre he estado aquí, en mi puesto, como director de colegio -

Aquellas palabras tuvieron un extraño eco en el dragón. Sintió que el suelo se movía y en su cabeza algo se encajaba.

_"Tal vez el viejo nunca había muerto y Potty y sus amigos lo habían escondido del resto, eso era lo más obvio, si San Potter fallaba siempre era mejor tener un asa bajo la manga... o como quiera que se diga eso... y en ese caso qué mejor que Dumbledore..._" pero Hermione jamás hubiera dejado que se autoculpara cuando la poca conciencia que él tenía hacia su aparición... _"A menos que fuera un secreto... sí, bajo un fidelio y ella nunca podría haber dicho nada si no era el guardián secreto... pero lo habrían revelado cuando terminó la guerra ¿no?"_

Dumbledore lo tomó de un brazo y a una silla lo acercó- Muchacho… -

Pero la voz del rubio lo interrumpió- Señor, podría decirme ¿qué demonios fue lo que sucedió? -el tono de voz que Draco usó subió hasta los gritos, perdió el control. Estaba desconcertado, no sabía ya ni qué pensar- Usted mandó a Hermione al Ministerio ¿qué podría de ahí necesitar? ¡Si no la hubiese mandado el maldito Nott no nos habría hecho mal! -Draco se había levantado de la silla, comenzó a rondar por toda la habitación y al final, en el escritorio principal con sus manos se recargó.

El cabello caía sobre su frente, tapando su rostro, sus ojos… comenzó a temblar cuando escuchó la respuesta del profesor

- Me temo señor Malfoy no poderle responder. No conozco a esa persona, Hermione, a Nott… y hasta ahora, no lo conocía tampoco a usted -

La mente de Draco procesaba rápido toda la información pero aun no encontraba una certera explicación si el director no los recordaba debía ser por... - ¡EL HECHIZO! -y su vista hacia Dumbledore dirigió- ¡Nott lanzó un hechizo, un _obliviate! _¿Puede ser esto una reacción? ¿Nadie nos recuerda ó qué pasó? -Su voz se estaba entrecortando, no le importaba mucho la demás gente, sólo una y al parecer ella también lo olvidó.

- _Obliviate - _Dumbledore lo pensó un poco- ¿Por qué alguien usaría ese hechizo contra usted?... Pero no. Un _obliviate_ borra la memoria de la persona a la que afectó, todo recuerdo en su mente desaparece… Se puede utilizar para borrar un vida entera… un evento, una conversación... -y sus ojos tomaron un brillo exclusivo, miró a Draco intensamente- … ó un sentimiento o detalle en especial -

Malfoy se perdió en sus pensamientos, recordando la reacción de Hermione al despertar:

_Una ráfaga de imágenes giraba a su alrededor._

_Cientos de voces le inundaban el oído..._

_Risas, llanto, miedo… "Recuerdos" pensó._

_Y luego, un sueño… ¿era eso? Se sentía amada, en paz... Estaba entre los brazos de un hombre fuerte, pero no podía verlo... sólo olerlo, sentirlo, escuchaba su palpitar…_

_Su voz... lo escuchó atentamente y lo reconoció._

_Al instante abrió los ojos lentamente y un suave "Malfoy" pronunció. Todo estaba muy borroso, pero la imagen delante de ella pronto se aclaró. "¿Señora Pomfrey?" se cuestionó._

_Mientras tanto, la enfermera al ver que Hermione reaccionaba se apartó de la camilla hacia unos estantes que estaban lejanos, buscando cierta poción especial con la cual sabría exactamente qué tenía esa castaña. Dejó solo a Draco mientras la chica apenas reaccionaba._

_Hermione parpadeó. Cerró lo ojos nuevamente, se sentía cansada… distante._

_Draco sonrió levemente cuando escuchó a Hermione su nombre susurrar. Creyó que el hechizo tal vez no le había llegado a afectar, pero de pronto ella abrió de nuevo los ojos, espantada, algo alterada…_

_¡Lo recordaba! "Sí" el dragón pensó y una pequeña sonrisa de alivio estuvo a punto de aparecerle en el rostro, pero inmediatamente se borró - ¿Sabes quién soy? -_

_Hermione reaccionó de forma brusca porque creyó ver a… ¡no! no creía, ¡ahí estaba él! A su lado, con una mirada rara estaba esa serpiente, el príncipe de Slytherin._

_Tan cerca, tan sucia, tantas náuseas sintió por recordar aquel sueño y en su rostro una mueca de desagrado se dibujó. Se levantó un poco de la cama, sus puños apretó y una mirada fría a Malfoy mandó. Sintió que la garganta le quemaba, un sabor agrio y nauseabundo le invadían olfato y gusto._

_Una rabia antes pocas veces sentida se apoderó de Hermione- ¿¡CÓMO NO HABRÍA DE SABERLO! ¡Eres el mismo idiota que desde primer año en Hogwarts de mí se burló! ¡Eres el maldito cobarde que a sus compañeros de colegio abandonó el día de la batalla! ¡Lo elegiste a él! ¡A VOLDEMORT! -Hermione apretó sus dientes- Maldito mortífago… ¡Lárgate Malfoy! -la chica quería llorar de tanta impotencia, de coraje… quería ahí mismo un hechizo lanzarle pero algunas partes de su cuerpo le dolían… aunque no sabía muy bien por qué._

_Draco sintió que su mundo se derrumbaba por una herida en su interior. Hacía mucho tiempo que las miradas de repulsión no eran para él, pero esta vez en su castaña no había nada más, las miradas que ella con tanto amor le profesaba no aparecían más._

_Trató de acercarse de tomar la mano de Hermione pero ella de un manotazo lo apartó._

_- No te atrevas a tocarme Malfoy -y las lágrimas nublaron la mirada de Hermione, el odio inundaba su razón y en su corazón no había más que desprecio por ese, su interlocutor. En su mente vagaba el recuerdo de aquel día en la mansión... sobre el piso frío, gritando... pidiendo clemencia ante la tortura y él... él era tan sólo un espectador._

_Recordaba una sonrisa macabra, sangre impura, su propia sangre, un marca... y mucho dolor._

_- … ¡¿A QUÉ DEMONIOS HAS VENIDO! ¿Querías un plan para deshacerte de mí y viniste a cerciorarte? ¡NO TE ACERQUES MALDITO HURÓN!- y trató de estirar la mano hacia un costado, sin apartar la vista del rubio, hacia el buró, tratando de alcanzar su varita pero no la encontró. Su brazo regresó bajo el cobijo de ¿qué era eso que traía puesto? Era una prenda que le daba calor. No era su uniforme, no era una sábana. "¿Qué es entonces?" la castaña se preguntó mientras se negaba a despegar la vista de Malfoy… no confiaría nunca en él, tenía miedo de que la atacara. _

_Malfoy bajó la mirada al suelo y el aire que había retenido en sus pulmones, expulsó, entre cansado, aliviado y resignado. _

_Apretó su puño fuertemente y un paso a la camilla se acercó, intentó tomar a la castaña de la mano pero ella velozmente se alejó. Vio cómo ella tembló._

_- ¡Largo Malfoy! -_

Supo en ese instante lo que había ocurrido con Hermione, no había olvidado nada de su vida, sólo a él y a ese amor que se tenían, habían borrado de su mente su amor y esa pasión con que se amaban.

* * *

De lo que Draco no se dio cuenta, era que un chico de chico de cabello largo y ondulado, atraído por los gritos de Hermione, se había adentrado un poco más en la enfermería.

La curiosidad hizo mella en él. Una voz de fémina chillaba que la dejaran en paz, sonaba bastante aturdida, como a punto de llorar.

El joven se acercó a la cortina que estaba cerrada para poder escuchar, asomó un poco la mirada... y un chispazo dentro de Sirius se encendió.

Tal vez era por su _respetable_ educación, esa que al fin y al cabo tenía que agradecer a sus padres, por su altivez o por el sentimiento de impotencia de ver a una mujer llorando, o sabrá Merlín por qué, pero Sirius se dijo a sí mismo que si fuera por él, le partiría la cara a quien estaba haciendo sufrir a aquella extraña.

Nunca en todo su tiempo en Hogwarts se había topado con esa chica; ella tenía una mirada violenta, furiosa _"¿Una gryffindor?"_ pensó. Su voz desprendía rabia, enojo pero también decía todo aquello con mucho valor y eso lo intrigó.

Era normal que dentro de la misma casa, muchos eran casi desconocidos, pero a esa castaña estaba seguro que nunca antes la había divisado en algún pasillo, menos en algún partido.

Giró la cabeza un poco más para observar con quién peleaba la castaña, estaba seguro, a ese descolorido tampoco lo conocía.

* * *

Draco negó con la cabeza, con los ojos cerrados por la frustración. _"No"_ fue su pensamiento, eso que tanto temía, una realidad se volvió: los mortífagos que quedaron de él se vengaron. Atacaron su punto más débil, a su amor, a su querida Hermione.

Pero no se dejaría fácilmente vencer. Habían logrado mucho juntos, contra muchos tuvieron qué pelear, a muchos lograron convencer ¿y ahora todo se había ido al trasto por un estúpido maleficio? ¡Eso sí que no!

La voz de Dumbledore lo sacó de sus pensamientos- ¿Se encuentra usted bien señor Malfoy? He de decir que a pesar de ser un joven fuerte y vivaz no debería descuidar su salud. -Dumbledore posó sus manos detrás de su espalda, una pose muy característica de él- Desconozco el porqué de la reacción de señorita Hermione… pero no debemos correr riesgos muchacho, Pomfrey se encargará debidamente de usted también -y a Draco una sonrisa le regaló- ¡Vamos Señor Malfoy! Que algo más que una revisión le espera allá -

Draco suspiró- Ella me olvidó. Pero… usted… tampoco me reconoció. Y usted… ¡Usted estaba muerto! ¡¿Cómo es que revivió! -los ojos del rubio casi se salían de sus lugares por la impresión, Hermione lo había olvidado y eso ya casi lo aceptaba pero necesitaba saber, su conciencia se lo mandaba, si aquél a quien debió asesinar vivo estaba y si lo estaba cómo es que fuese posible. Malfoy empezó a respirar sonoramente, estaba seguro que sufriría de un ataque si las cosas no se aclaraban.

- ¡Calma, calma muchacho! -Dumbledore se acercó a él, le palmeó un poco la espalda- Respire, ¡tranquilo! -la voz del viejo lo relajaba, era cierto lo que decía Hermione, el profesor podía darte mucha paz, sólo estar cerca de él te brindaba tranquilidad. Malfoy asintió sólo con la cabeza, su respiración volvió a la normalidad.

- Verá señor Malfoy, me sorprende que me diga que yo estoy muerto… estoy seguro de que siempre he estado vivo, hijo. Esas cosas aquí no han pasado, a ninguno de ustedes conozco yo…- reflexionó un poco en cada detalle- El tiempo quizás… -

Draco se cubrió la cara con las manos, esto no podía estarle pasando ¡no a él! ¡No a poco tiempo de su boda! Todo se había ido al trasto ya.

- No hay hechizo que pueda lograr borrar a muchas personas de una sola mente, a mi no me pudieron hechizar… ¡y revivir a otros! eso jamás se podrá… así que… sólo queda una explicación, un objeto, un giratiempo te puede hacer viajar, nadie les recuerda porque n… -

- Porque no hemos nacido aun… -Draco se resignó- Si usted no puede revivir, y en nuestro tiempo está más que muerto, es obvio que viajamos al pasado, ¿verdad?... ¿Qué fecha es hoy profesor? -

Dumbledore sonrió, interesantes cosas pasarían desde ese día en Hogwarts: Colegio de Magia y Hechicería- La fecha es 27 de junio… de 1977… -Draco dejó caer cansinamente su cabeza, maldiciendo mentalmente toda su mala suerte- Ahora señor Malfoy, ¿podría contarme algo más sobre usted y la señorita… -

-Granger, Hermione Granger. Nuestra historia es… _algo_ complicada. Ella es… una heroína de guerra y yo… -Draco tragó saliva, aun les costaba recordar y narrar lo que él vivió, sus malas decisiones, su poco valor- yo era lo contrario a ella… ella es quien tiene todo el valor, yo sólo soy el cobarde que a la primera huyó -su voz sonaba ya cansada, se dejó caer de nuevo sobre la silla- Muchas cosas al final cambiaron -hizo un amago de risa- para bien; ahora íbamos a casarnos… pero veo… que ya no -

- Si ella no lo recuerda señor Malfoy, eso ni el mejor brujo de todos los tiempos lo podría cambiar -Dumbledore le sonrió con tristeza al rubio, quien sólo con la cabeza negó.

- Lo sé… pero usted es poderoso ¡algo debe conocer! ¡Dígame lo que sea! Una pista, algo pequeño ¡lo que sea lo tomaré! Correré el riesgo por ella, por… -y se aseguró de guardar estas palabras sólo para él _"Porque la amo"._

* * *

Draco Lucius Malfoy salió del despacho del director con una amplia sonrisa, renovado, había recuperado su alma.

Salió disparado por el pasillo, silbando alegremente mientras recordaba la última frase que Dumbledore le dirigió_: "Señor Malfoy, hablando del olvido esencial es que recuerde… el amor no vive en la memoria sino en el corazón"_. Si ahora Hermione no recordaba tener algo bueno con él, él lo reviviría todo, la conquistaría otra vez…

Le entregaría el mundo entero al fin y al cabo, eso ya se lo había dado él.

Sabía que su amor por él estaba aún muy dentro de su ser, si una vez pudo nacer, lo volvería a hacer y de eso, él se encargaría… Al contrario de frustración, el rubio mostró una enorme sonrisa de placer.

Recordó tantas noches con Hermione, coqueteando, jugando… ¡cómo amaba a su castaña! Ella se dejaba llevar, le decía que siempre -con cada gesto, con cada detalle- la conquistaba cada vez más.

Y esta vez no sería la excepción, Hermione cayó en sus redes un día tiempo atrás… y ahora, aun estando en el pasado, lo volvería a amar.

El plan _"Reconquistando a Hermione"_ apenas comenzaba.

* * *

En la enfermería del colegio, una castaña intentaba ponerse en pie. Miles de punzadas le atravesaban la piel, pero ahora estaba sola… un gran alivio sintió.

Decidió salir de ahí rápidamente, antes de que _él_ pudiera de nuevo aparecer.

Bajó de la camilla, extrañada por la túnica… era más larga que ella

- Pero qué… -de pronto calló. Eso no podía ser verdad. _Esa _no era su túnica y el escudo no era de un león- No -fue apenas un lamento ahogado que de su boca escapó.

Sus manos comenzaron a temblar, las lágrimas volvieron a nublar su mirar…

Asco, repugnancia y más por ella misma sintió, se arrebató de golpe la capa de su cuerpo y a un lado de la cama la arrojó. Tiró de ella como si quemara… le dolía verse con ella _"¿Qué me pasó?... ¿Qué demonios me hizo Malfoy?"_ son las preguntas que por su mente rondaban. Caminó dos pasos hacia atrás, alejándose de la camilla, mientras que con sus brazos se protegía.

Quería indagar y a la vez, no saber más. No soportaba la sensación de tener cerca a aquel dragón, a él o a algo perteneciente a él.

Dio media vuelta dispuesta a marcharse, pero en su camino con algo duro tropezó.

Un joven de cabellos largos, sonrisa intrigante y una mirada gris plateada, cautivadora.

Hermione estaba a punto de pedir disculpas cuando una vocecita lejana la hizo voltear.

- ¡Madame Pomfrey, Madame Pomfrey! -una pequeña de primer año ingresó aturdida al lugar -¡Pronto, pronto! Venga ya, es una emergencia -la niña estaba muy alterada, hipeaba conteniendo el llanto.

El muro de piel frente a Hermione se despegó de ella y al lado de aquella pequeña fue a dar. Se acuclilló ante ella, la tomó de los hombros y en una voz muy suave le preguntó- Oye pequeña, ¿qué ha pasado? La enfermera está ocupada ahora pe… -

- ¡NO PUEDO CREERLO SIRIUS BLACK! ¿¡ES QUE NO PUEDE ESTAR UN SOLO MINUTO SIN HACER UNA MALDAD! -la voz histérica de la enfermera sobresaltó a Hermione.

Sirius sólo rodó los ojos y se levantó poniendo sus manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón.

Suspiró hondo. Dejó que la enfermera se cansara de atacarle.

- Poppy… -Sirius intentaba explicarle a la enfermera

- ¡NADA DE POPPY! Es hora de que salga de aquí, usted no necesita mi ayuda más -

La pequeña que había llamado a la enfermera, detrás de Sirius se asomó, se había ocultado detrás de él al ver a la enfermera muy alterada, pensó que se enojaría si pedía su ayuda.

- Poppy… -

- Señor Black no me dejará otra alternativa que prohibirle la entrada a…-

- ¡Poppy! La pequeña preguntó por usted -y se giró un poco mostrando a la enfermera la niñita que estaba detrás de él.

Madame Pomfrey observó a la criatura- Oh pequeña, ¿qué pasó? ¡Cuánto lo siento! Pero hay personas en los que no se puede confiar -y miró de soslayo al joven Black.

- Poppy, yo sólo la quería ayudar -dijo Sirius arrastrando las palabras, con un tono cansino.

La enfermera torció la boca

- Creerle o no creerle señor Black es algo que decidiré mas tarde

-E…es cierto, yo lo escuché… vi a la pequeña entrar -la voz de Hermione interrumpió a aquellos dos.

La pequeña también asintió suavemente, mirando con pena a Madame Pomfrey quien volvió a torcer la boca, no creyendo mucho lo que decía ese par. Sus ojos entrecerró casi al total- Muy bien señor Black, agradezca a ambas jovencitas, ¡pero espero por aquí no verle más! -se acercó a la niña, la tomó de la mano y le preguntó- ¿Qué es tan importante? –

La niñita recordó. -¡Es mi compañero! -se tapó la boca, sintiendo una gran culpabilidad. Con tanto alboroto había olvidado lo esencial- ¡Está muy mal! ¡Por favor! ¡Unos chicos de slytherin lo… -

- ¡¿QUÉ! -gritos de Sirius y Madame Pomfrey no se hicieron esperar

- No intente nada señor Black, ¡se lo advierto! -tomó a la pequeña de la mano, y se dirigían al pasillo

- ¡Yo también puedo ayudar! -las voces de Sirius y Hermione se escucharon al compás.

- NO -fue la respuesta de Pomfrey a sólo unos pasos de la puerta de la habitación

- ¡Espere! Por favor, yo pue… -Hermione quería correr hasta la enfermera, pedirle que la dejara ayudar, pero no tenía fuerza en el cuerpo, apenas avanzó unos cuantos pasos y sus piernas las sintió doblar.

Sirius que pensaba seguir a la enfermera, al escuchar a Hermione se dio vuelta y corrió hasta ella al verla caer.

-¡POPPY! -exclamó a la enfermera que gracia a Merlín aun no había salido del lugar.

La niñita apretó más el agarre de Madame- ¡No puedo esperar señor Black! ¡Un pequeño necesita ayuda también! Quédese con ella por favor. Ayúdela mientras regreso. ¡No tardaré! -

-¡Pero Poppy! ¿¡Qué se supone que… ! -

Hermione comenzó a lanzar alaridos de dolor. Sirius la tenía entre sus brazos, ella estaba hincada con su cabeza recargada en el pecho del moreno. Black se impacientó, no era muy bueno en curaciones pero era obvio que a ninguna dama la dejaría herida.

Cargó a Hermione entre sus brazos, ella seguía con los ojos cerrados bajo presión. Estaba aguantando un espantoso dolor que el cuerpo entero le cubría.

La llevó hasta la camilla donde hace un rato la vio. Hermione seguía gritando, parecía que la estuvieran atacando. Se retorcía en la cama, a la sábana se aferraba.

Sirius le gritaba que se controlara, la tomó de los hombros- ¡Calma castaña! ¡Tranquila! -el tono de voz fue bajando- ¡Estás bien! Descansa -

Poco a poco el dolor en Hermione fue bajando, abrió los ojos como pudo.

La debilidad volvía.

Intentó levantarse de la cama pero alguien se lo impidió- La enfermera ya viene -miró a la persona que le hablaba -De aquí no te moverás, no dejaré que te levantes… ella te revisará -Hermione aun seguía mareada, asintió un poco con la cabeza mientras un brazo lo posaba sobre el brazo de aquel muchacho. Parpadeó un par de veces y su vista se aclaró.

Frunció el ceño. ¿Acaso... era él? ¿Había escuchado mal? "_¿Sirius Black?"_

"_¿Por qué la enfermera llamó a ese chico así?"_ ¿Quién era él?

Sirius pareció adivinar lo que pensaba ella por la cara de sorpresa que tenía- Discúlpame, no nos hemos presentado… Mi nombre es Sirius Black -

Hermione parpadeó una vez más, y en la nada se perdió. No pudo caer ni siquiera en la cama porque Black en sus brazos de nuevo la atrapó.

- Vaya. Bonita impresión le he causado…. Mira que desmayarse frente a mí. Eso nunca me había pasado. Sé que soy muy guapo pero esto es demasiado -

Sirius buscó su varita, esperó unos segundos más. Respiró hondamente y a Merlín pidió fuerzas por lo que iba a pasar… _"Conociendo a las chicas"_ un hechizo de _aguamenti_ para hacer reaccionar a Hermione invocó.

Hermione despertó agitada, _empapada, _tratando de que entrara aire a sus pulmones y no agua- P...p…pero qué… ¿¡QUÉ DEMONIOS CREES QUE ESTÁS HACIENDO! -Hermione se incorporó de pronto en la camilla, matando con la mirada a Sirius Black.

Canuto sólo se hecho a reír, era divertido así a alguien despertar.

- ¡NO ES GRACIOSO SIRIUS BLACK! -le gritó Hermione mientras trataba con la parte seca de la sábana secar su rostro.

- Lo lamento preciosa… es sólo que… no lo he podido evitar. No reaccionabas con nada, así que… -

- ¿Preciosa? -la voz de Hermione sonó peligrosa. Sirius tragó en seco. Rápidamente, en un movimiento que no se esperó, Hermione le arrebató la varita y el mismo hechizo contra él invocó.

Sirius terminó todo mojado. Su mirada era de aburrimiento- Bien, supongo que me lo he ganado -

- Supones bien, Black -

- ¿Sabes? Podría decirte muchas cosas, pero muy pocos tienen esta oportunidad…

Hermione levantó la barbilla

- Si, ehm… eh… yo… -

Hermione ahogo una risilla -¿Sí? -

Sirius bufó, torció los labios- Lo siento… no he debido despertarte así -

Hermione sonrió triunfante. Aquello sería digno de guardar para la posterioridad. "Sirius Black disculpándose" y soltó una carcajada alucinante, para después taparse la boca rápidamente, olvidó que estaba en la enfermería.

- Y… ¿bien?...- Sirius se balanceó sobre sus propios pies- ¿Hacemos las paces, señorita…?-

-Granger, Hermione Granger- y le estiró la mano, acoplándose a la de Sirius, tratando de estrecharse.

Pero lo que no previó, lo que no sabía Granger, era el detalle tan caballeroso con el que Sirius le respondería: se plantó muy erguido frente a ella, con aire de caballero andante, alzando la barbilla, asintiendo con la mirada, y después una sonrisa abrumadora le regaló…

Estiró su mano, pero no estrechó la de Hermione, sino que la tomó por encima de la suya, acercando sus labios a la mano de ella y la besó.

Hermione se sonrojó por el momento. Y una sonrisa tímida en sus labios apareció.

-_Mi lady_- dijo Black aun inclinado, viendo a los ojos a Hermione

Y ni siquiera el ruido de la cortinilla al correrse los sacó de esa ilusión

* * *

Draco entró de nuevo a la enfermería, quería solucionar todo esto de una vez por todas y a su castaña recuperar.

La cortina estaba cerrada, se acercó para abrirla y… - ¿¡QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTÁ PASANDO AQUÍ! -Draco no era _muy_ celoso, pero ver en ese momento a _su _castaña con un chico, ¿ASÍ? ¿Besándole la mano? ¿¡Con actitud de conquista! ¡Y ver cómo Hermione caía con ese truco tan común!... ¡Eso sí que no lo iba a permitir!

Draco comenzó sonoramente a respirar. Iba dispuesto a explicarle todo a Hermione… ¡¿y cómo hacerlo si ahora la encontraba con otro tipo, sonriéndole alegremente!

Apartó al chico aquel de la mano de _su_ novia. Tiró de su brazo para alejarlo de Hermione, y ella parecía no reaccionar.

Se plantó muy seguro junto a la camilla, y de nuevo a la castaña, como en un principio, intentó acariciar.

Sirius observó cómo la respiración de la chica se aceleraba de forma brusca, vio la cara de terror… le pareció que estallaría en cualquier momento y no lo pensó más.

Draco estiró su brazo, tratando de un contacto con el rostro de su novia lograr. . .

El moreno de ojos plateados en su camino se atravesó.

Detuvo aquella mano blanquecina, lo sujetó por el antebrazo fuertemente y con furia…

El dragón, con la mandíbula contraída, su brazo de aquella mano morena, toscamente apartó.

- Creo que la señorita _pidió_ hace un rato que no te acercaras a ella… necesita descansar. Su estado no es el mejor como para que la alteres -el rubio se mantuvo imperturbable- ¿Sabes? la enfermera me dejó a cargo y yo digo que te alejes -masculló entre dientes el moreno al rubio de ojos grises…

El chico moreno permaneció en su sitio, entre el rubio y Hermione, ni un solo centímetro se movió cuando Draco se posó furioso contra él, frente a frente, como dragón contra dragón, combatiendo con alientos, con ese peligroso fuego proveniente desde el interior.

Las miradas de ambos hombres chocaron sin reserva, nada se decían, pero todo el odio posible se transmitían. El rubio con la boca fruncida y con mueca de desagrado, el moreno con tremenda calma pero con una mirada de perro guardián que protegía.

- ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado ahora? -se escuchó el sonido de la puerta al cerrar y la voz presurosa de una mujer.

La enfermera llegó a tiempo, antes de que aquel mar de hormonas tan viriles acabara por surgir. Los chicos se miraron altivamente y un segundo después se alejaron cada uno a un lado de la cama respectivamente.

Draco Malfoy apretó sus dientes, echando fuego por cada ojo, ese tipo era un entrometido y no quería despegarse de Hermione ni un segundo más.

Con los brazos cruzados en su pecho, Sirius observó a la enfermera entrar. La vio dirigirse hasta Hermione y a él le preguntó- ¿Quieres explicarme jovencito qué es lo que pasó? ¿Nuevos problemas señor Sirius Black? - este negó, la enfermera resopló y su mirada cambió a una de ternura y preocupación- Pequeña, ¿estás bien?... Veamos, abre la boca -

Hermione apenas y tuvo tiempo de reaccionar- Pero no creo q…- porque una paletilla que se adentró en su boca y aterrizó en su lengua la hizo callar.

- Ahhhh, ¿ves? ¡Tranquila! Sólo te revisaré, ¿de acuerdo? -

Hermione rodó los ojos aun con la boca abierta, conocía bien a la Señora Pomfrey y cuando algo se le metía en la cabeza era imposible sacarla de su posición…

Pensó un poco, volvió a mirar a la enfermera pero… ¿por qué ella no parecía tan _mayor_?

Pronto la enfermera terminó la revisión…

Hermione yacía medio inconsciente, medio presente, se había vuelto a debilitar.

El dolor había regresado a su cuerpo, su cabeza daba vueltas y tenía muchas ganas de vomitar.

Aun así, sus pocas fuerzas y sus sentidos seguían latentes. Después de escuchar aquel nombre estaba segura de tener cerca a una serpiente y a un viejo amigo, un _merodeador_.

No le había costado mucho atar los cabos sueltos que rondaban: la enfermera no lucía de más edad, ella llamó a aquel joven Sirius Black cuando él hacía años que había muerto ya y siendo de mucho más edad. _"Cambio en el tiempo" _fue lo que último que su razón le pudo dar.

La enfermera llevó a parte al blondo y el moreno los siguió. Preguntó qué había pasado a lo que Draco respondió:

- Su memoria -y su vista se nubló… Sirius lo observó, estaba distinto al de hace unos minutos, con la voz apagada continuó- Un hechizo… el _obliviate_… -el rubio apretó sus puños fuertemente, estaba destrozado, con la cabeza cabizbaja.

- Ohh… pero… ¿cómo es posible? Si ese hechizo no… -

- El profesor Dumbledore ya conoce nuestra situación -

- ¿Nuestra? -el moreno lo interrumpió.

Draco lo miró con desagrado, si ese era de su familia era un reverendo… bueno, no era digno de ser un Black. Siseó cada palabra para el interlocutor- Sí, NUESTRA… _Ella y yo_… ESTAMOS JUNTOS -y su pecho se infló, regodeándose de ser el novio de esa chica, su futura mujer.

- Ah ya veo… eso lo explica todo… que no te quiera tener cerca, que te tema, que estuvo casi llorando y gritándote aquí, todos nos dimos cuenta… _clarooo_, es obvio que están JUNTOS, verdad -y en el rostro del moreno una sonrisa de medio lado se dibujó.

La expresión de Draco abruptamente cambió y sólo un asco tremendo mostraba por su antepasado pariente lejano; qué bueno que era así, porque para nada sería _cercano_ a ese chico que tenía cara de rufián.

* * *

Draco habló- Necesito hablar _a solas_ con ella, sólo unos minutos, no tardaré -pidió una vez que regresaron con Hermione.

- No tengo nada que hablar contigo, maldito hurón -Hermione se había calmado, ya no estaba sola con Malfoy y de cierta manera se sentía bajo protección.

- Hermione, por favor -le siseó Malfoy a la castaña quien se sorprendió al escuchar su nombre salir de aquella boca, de la cual, sólo insultos recibió.

- ¿Y de que quieres que hablemos… _Draco_? -pronunció su nombre con meloso y asqueado tono de voz.

- Madame Pomfrey por favor, necesito hablar con ella sólo un poco. Hay algo que debe saber -Draco miró suplicante a la enfermera, ella con la boca torcida y asintiendo con la cabeza le respondió.

Draco sonrió levemente y a Sirius miró. El moreno no muy seguro de apartarse, tras la enfermera salió y sólo entonces Draco habló- Hermione, hemos viajado al pasado. No sé como pudo ser que llegáramos a esta época -se pasó la mano por el cabello, frustrado- Esto no debería ser ¡Maldito Nott! … Hermione -Malfoy se puso una mano sobre la boca y el mentón se acarició; no sabía cómo soltarle aquella bomba a Hermione- Tú y yo… en nuestro tiempo no éramos rivales, lo malo quedo atrás y… -

- ¿¡Qué pasó Malfoy, no me dirás que no eres leal al más alto _status_ de sangre! -Granger seguía hablando con sarcasmo exagerado- Que tus ideas de perfección ya no te importan más y… -

- Hermione ¡POR MERLÍN! ¡Déjame explicar! -pero cómo podría hacerlo, cómo soltarle así de golpe que ella lo amaba desde hace mucho y que estaban por casarse.

La observó, observó ese hermoso cuello y sonrió.

Se señaló su propio cuello pero mirando a Hermione, la chica frunció el entrecejo y una mano hasta el cuello se llevó. Sintió un metal frío que forma de V bajaba hasta su pecho. Con los sus dedos lo recorrió, llego al final de dicho objeto, bajó la mirada y una sorpresa enorme se llevó.

- Es la reliquia familiar de las mujeres Malfoy, Es tuyo. Te lo acabo de regalar. Estamos… a dos semanas de la boda… no había nadie contra nosotros ya -sonrió con tristeza y pasó a furia repentina- Al menos no lo había hasta hace un rato. Un mortífago escapó y… nos atacó.

Lo siento -.

Hermione aun con la joya entre sus dedos, agitadamente respiró. Su boca se había abierto y salivo tragó.

Si era raro ver a Malfoy hablando con ella, escucharlo llamarla por su nombre, que dijera un _lo siento_ era todavía mas irreal.

- Qué -fue lo único que expresó, estaba casi sin voz por la impresión.

Ni siquiera de la palabra con que Draco había dicho ella se percató.

- Siento que haya pasado todo esto. Ha sido mi culpa. Por mi traición a sus estúpidas ideas de sangre… que para mí ya no tienen el mas mínimo valor -lo dijo mirando a los ojos a Hermione, quería que ella lo escuchara, que sintiera que todo era verdad.

Pero Hermione no reaccionaba, todo empezó a dar vueltas en su cabeza y se desmayó.

Draco gritó a la enfermera que no tardó.

Sirius también llegó con ella, con el ceño fruncido y mirando apático al dragón.

- ¡¿QUÉ PASÓ! -

- ¡Se desmayó! ¡Estábamos hablando y…

- ¡Debió ser una noticia fuerte!, esta débil… tienen que salir de aquí ahora, se quedará esta noche, no puedo dejarla ir así -.

- Me quedo con ella -los dos chicos chistaron a la vez y sus miradas otra vez cargadas de furia se encontraron.

- ¡Tú no tienes nada que hacer aquí! Será mejor que te largues -le siseó Draco al moreno.

- Pues sería muy irresponsable de mi parte dejarla con alguien que sólo la hace sentir mal, es mi deber ayudar ¿no es así Madame Pomfrey?

La enfermera sólo suspiró. Era cierto que el joven Black era todo un problema pero sabía que nunca hacía ningún mal a propósito, todo era producto de la edad. Sin mirarlos, acomodó a Hermione y con la sábana la cubrió- Me temo que el joven Black tiene razón, querido. No puedo arriesgarme a que despierte, te vea de nuevo aquí y comience con un ataque de histeria. Por favor, mañana podrás verla, pero por ahora tendrás que retirarte -.

- ¡No puede estar hablando en serio! -gritó Draco al borde de un ataque. ¡Como se atrevían dos desconocidos a correrlo de ese lugar!- ¡ELLA ES MI PROMETIDA Y ME TENGO QUE QUEDAR! No pienso dejarla sola con este tonto, no sé que vaya a tramar… tal vez la quiera engatusar -

- ¡Yo sólo quiero ayudar! -

- ¡Síi, clarooo! ¿Crees que no vi cómo la miraste? ¡ES _MI_ NOVIA NO TE DEJARÉ CON ELLA! ¡¿Qué tal si te quieres aprovechar mald…! -

Y eso fue el colmo para Sirius, un puñetazo voló a la cara de Draco quien no lo vio llegar.

Cayó al suelo completamente pero rápido se incorporó, regreso el golpe justo en la quijada de aquel Black.

- ¡BASTA LOS DOS! -gritó la enfermera y los hechizó- _PETRIFICUS TOTALUS_. Valiente par de tontuelos. Mira que pelearse en esta sagrada habitación de paz… -bufó sonoramente- Tendré que llamar al director, ¡esto no se va a quedar así! Merecen un castigo ejemplar.

Levitó a los muchachos hasta la puerta y ahí los dejó, se quedó un poco atendiendo a Hermione a quien en la camilla apropiadamente acomodó.

Acarició la frente de la castaña y tristemente sonrió- Qué te ocurrió pequeña, qué fue lo que te pasó -.

La dejó sola en la enfermería unos minutos para poder hablar con el director y llevarse a esos dos revoltosos ante Dumbledore.

* * *

**REEDICIÓN xDD **

**¡Merlín! o_0 que nos merecemos un imperdonable DDD:**

**Por problemillas técnicos n_n' hemos vuelto a actualizar el cap.**  
**Si lo releen y encuentran cosas diferentes, sshhh, será nuestro pequeño secreto ;)**  
**jajajaja considérenlo una suerte que lo alcanzaran a leer así**

**A esta re-edición le hemos quitado y puesto algo más.**  
**¡lo sentimos! :'( pero ahhh ya saben :p estos aparatos muggles D: nos hacen la vida imposible xDD**

**Miil gracias por sus preciosos comentarios, la mayoría de ellos ya han sido respondidos en la página de facebook**

**Este cap, sabemos, es ALGO extenso. Pero nos ha gustado mucho. Había mucho qué explicar :p**  
**¡Pendientes al cap que viene! :D**

**¡Besos sabor a Black! xD**


	4. Chapter 4

**ENCUENTROS**

Harry y Ron se encontraban en el hall, habían buscado a su amiga por todo el colegio. Llevaba desaparecida dos días, tan desesperados estaban que incluso se atrevieron a intercambiar palabras con las serpientes mayores de slytherin cuando se cruzaron en su camino.

- Potter… Weasley -siseó una pelinegra de ojos penetrantes y de un muy mal humor, junto a ella, había un chico moreno de ojos negros brillantes.

- Eh… Parkinson… Zabini -saludó Harry, tratando de mantener la promesa que le había hecho a su mejor amiga, _"¡Trata bien a los amigos de Draco, Harry! después de todo él los está tratando bien". _ Ron giró los ojos hartándose de tanta palabrería entre aquellos dos, tomó a Harry del brazo obligándolo a continuar.

La chica alzó una ceja indignada, ¡cómo se atrevían a dejarla asi en medio de un pasillo con la palabra en la boca! Se volvió hacia ellos dispuesta a lanzarles una maldición cuando una mano morena atrapó la suya de una palidez fantasmal.

- ¿Podrían decirle a su amiguita Granger que suelte por un momento a Draco?... Necesitamos hablar con él -pidió Zabini, Pansy lo miró con desconfianza pero éste la ignoró.

Harry y Ron se miraron y después se volvieron hacia las serpientes. Harry tragó saliva. Los slytherin no sabían dónde estaba Draco y ellos no sabían dónde podría estar Hermione.

Ron se rascó la cabeza y sonrió nerviosamente- Nosotros… nosotros no sabemos dónde está Hermione, creíamos que estaría con el maldito hurón -terminó diciendo Ron con un asco en sus palabras. Pansy lo fulminó con la mirada, no soportaba que le llamaran así a su querido Draco.

Zabini rió por lo bajo- ¿¡QUÉ ES TAN GRACIOSO BLAISE!? -le preguntó un poco iracunda la princesa slytherin al moreno.

- Oh mi querida Pansy, ¿no es obvio? -y se carcajeó mucho más. Ron y Harry estaban contrariados, lo miraban como loco. Zabini seguía riendo, inclinado hacia atrás y tocándose el estómago.

-¡BLAISE, YA BASTA! ¡NO TE ENTIENDO! ¡HABLA DE UNA VEZ! -chilló Parkinson haciendo un rabieta con los pies- ¡Dijiste que no sabías dónde estaba! -

Zabini ahora se dobló hacia enfrente, carcajeándose a más no poder - Ohh Pan…Pansy -hacía un esfuerzo por dejar de reír- ¿Es que acaso no lo imaginas, nena? -le dijo lanzándole una mirada lujuriosa, Pansy abrió los ojos como platos…

- No… no… no pensarás que… -la chica apenas y podía hablar. El pelirrojo y el niño que vivió seguían sin entender

- ¿Qué pasa? -preguntó un Harry bastante molesto ya

- Veo que tendré qué explicarles todo… -y Zabini esbozó una sonrisa de medio lado, lamiéndose los labios… como imaginando eso que tenía que contar- Pues es obvio, ¿no?... ninguno de nosotros sabe dónde están esos dos… así que… -

- ¡¿ASÍ QUE QUÉ?! -Ron se acercó a él demasiado furibundo, ya no aguantaba la tensión

- Calma, calma Weasley… -y volvió a reír cortamente- Querían un tiempo a solas… ya saben… para hacer… _sus cosas_ -y se echó a reír nuevamente

Pansy soltó un chillido de indignación y se tragó mil maldiciones que deseaban salir de su boca.

Ron enrojeció hasta más no poder, ¡aquello era una confesión que no estaba dispuesto a creer!… o al menos, no era algo que le gustaría saber...o peor aun, imaginar.

Harry sólo se llevó una mano a la cara diciendo _"Ay no"_ en voz baja

- ¡Oh vamos!… ¿acaso no creerán que esos dos no se han de disfrutar?... conociendo a Draco… y viendo a Granger…- se relamió los labios, tendría que recordar preguntarle a Draco qué tan buena era Granger.

- ¡BLAISE! BASTA DE UNA VEZ -le gritó una Pansy Parkinson enardecida. Una cosa era que Granger le robara a Draco, pero otra que le quitara a Blaise.

- SERÁ MEJOR QUE CUIDES TUS PLABRAS, ZABINI. MALFOY PUEDE SER TU AMIGO, PERO NO PERMITIRÉ QUE… - Harry también se había acercado a él, puede que su amiga Hermione tuviera un romance loco con el rubio oxigenado pero no aceptaría que nadie la deshonrara con insinuaciones sobre lo que podía hacer con el slytherin

- Calma, calma… tranquilos gatitos, es una broma… si algo sé de Draco es que respeta a Granger antes que nada -les dijo Zabini como quien le explica a un niño de cinco años que uno mas uno son dos.

- Sí claro, ¿hablamos del mismo Malfoy de primer año? -refunfuñó Ron detrás de Harry

La expresión en el rostro de Zabini cambió drásticamente. Conocía a la perfección la historia de dolor entre Draco y Hermione, y sabía lo arrepentido que estaba su amigo por haberla maltratado durante tanto tiempo… Esas noches en las que juraba haberlo visto llorar, cuando creyó escucharlo sollozar… Sabía que amaba a Granger ante todo y por mucho, la respetaba

- Draco cometió sus errores en el pasado Weasley, pero si de algo estamos seguros todos es de ese amor que lo ata a tu querida Hermione. Sí, fue un idiota… pero ya lo reconoció y pidió perdón… Eso lo hace más humano, ¿no? -sabia lo que Weasley aun creía de Draco- Y no un maldito seguidor de Voldemort -

Con aquellas ácidas palabras se dio la medio vuelta y del grupo se alejó, ondeando su capa al viento…- ¡Parkinson! -le llamó

Pansy que se había quedado en shock por las palabras de su amigo, de su letargo despertó, dio un saltito por el susto y al moreno siguió

Ron y Harry siguieron en el mismo lugar. Harry agachó la cabeza cansinamente y con la cabeza negó- Tienes que aceptarlo Ron, se aman… -

Y se dio la media vuelta, alejándose de Ron. Sabía que él estaba aun dolido por la decisión de Hermione. A Harry en cambio no le dolía, pero no era algo que le gustara… mucho. Veía sonreír a su amiga como nunca antes lo había hecho. La veía sonreír, gritar, ¡se divertia! Era feliz.

Esbozó una sonrisa al recordar todas aquellas veces en las que la vio abrazada o tomada de la mano de Malfoy. Hermione lucía radiante. Se le notaba en su mirar. Era como si toda su tristeza se hubiera esfumado… si ella ya había dejado el pasado atrás, ¿por qué ellos no podían hacerlo? Era la hora de aceptar.

Desconfiaba hasta cierto punto de Malfoy, todo lo que le hizo pasar a Hermione en sus primeros años no lo podía olvidar así tan fácil, sabía que Hermi aun luchaba contra todo eso, la había visto, la escuchaba llorar… a veces él corría hasta ella, la abrazaba y dejaba que se desahogara sin siquiera preguntarle nada, ella tenía miedo de Malfoy, lo amaba como a nadie, pero tenía miedo de que al final, nada fuese real.

- ¡Harry!... yo -Ron había llegado corriendo hasta él, aun asimilando las palabras de Blaise y de su amigo de ojos verdes. - Yo no puedo confiar tan fácil en el… -y siguió al ver que Harry le iba a responder- ¡Ya see!, ya sé que lo quiere y todo eso… ¡pero esas cosas no las tengo por qué saber yo! ¿¡LO ESCUCHASTE!? ¡Está loco! … -

Pareció meditarlo un poco

- Harry... tú crees que… que ellos… que Herms y Malfoy han… -

-¡RON POR FAVOR! -Harry se desquició. Si era cierto que aceptaba la relación, aquello ya era mucha información- ESO NO ES DE TU INCUMBENCIA… ¡Deja ya de pensar eso! -

Y cerró los ojos, abriéndolos de inmediato… al ver que las palabras se transformaban en imágenes algo fuertes

Un escalofrío lo recorrió- Tendrás que practicarme un _obliviate_ amigo -y le echó un brazo al hombro de su amigo. Ron sólo soltó un quejido de asco y de dolor.

Harry rio fuertemente.

- ¡Vamos Ron!, aun nos falta buscar en un lugar. Ya sabes como es Hermione, no pierde tiempo en darle nuevas sugerencias a McGonagall, ¡de prisa! -

Y se echaron a correr, no querían perder más tiempo. Tenían algo muy importante que compartir con su mejor amiga.

* * *

Pansy había alcanzado a Blaise. Ya a su lado, con la cabeza baja, casi en susurro y con el corazón un poco quebrado, le preguntó- Blaise, tú… ¿tú de verdad crees que esa y Draco… ?-

Zabini bufó, ¡sí que las chicas eran masoquistas!. Preguntaban y no querían escuchar la verdad, pero sí la querían saber. ¿Quién las entendía?

Volteó a verla y se entristeció un poco, ella aun sentía algo muy pero muy en el fondo de su negro corazón por el blondo... y eso dolía.

Le habló de la manera más suave que pudo- Pans ¿sabes que Draco es feliz, verdad?-Pansy asintió aun con la cabeza gacha, las lágrimas que tenía acumuladas en sus ojos no las quería soltar. Se prometió no llorarle más a ese chico.

Blaise suspiró hondamente, le tomó uno de los hombros a Pansy y prosiguió- ¿Dime cuantas veces lo habías visto reír así?, ¡cuántas veces lo habíamos visto así de… alegre! Todo lo que pasó en sexto año lo destruyó Pans, esa chica, la que tú desprecias, le devolvió las ganas de vivir… ¿y qué hacen los amigos sino desearle el bien a los que estiman? Pansy… -levantó la cara de pelinegra para que pudiera verlo- Él es feliz, lo de ustedes nunca siquiera comenzó. No confundas lo que sientes por él. Ya ves yo -e hizo una mueca teátrica de indignación total- Sé que él me amaba -y parpadeó rápidamente, como tratando de ocultar unas lágrimas inexistentes- Pero quiero su felicidad, y por eso, mi querida Pansy… lo deje ir… -Pansy rió al ver las caras que hacía Blaise. El moreno logró su cometido, hacerla reír.

- Venga Pansy, hemos vivido muchas cosas juntos, él no es para ti, no te tortures más -Pansy se quedó de piedra al escuchar eso- Sí, somos amigos de toda la vida, y a él le duele que no le hables, le molesta tu indiferencia cuando claramente no tienes razón alguna para estar así con él. Puedes odiar a la sabelotodo, pero has visto a Potter y Weasley… han hecho un esfuerzo por aceptar a Draco… ¿por qué nosotros no podemos hacerlo también? -

Las lágrimas llenaron los ojos de Pansy, jamás consideró todo aquello, amaba a Draco, era su amigo de toda su vida… Sí, tal vez se sintió dueña de él por mucho tiempo, pero era cierto que jamás hubo más entre ellos que una hermosa amistad, mucho menos, alguna señal amorosa por parte de él.

- Lo siento tanto Blasie, yo … yo no pensé que… -y su voz se cortó, un sollozo salió de su garganta- Lo siento. ¿Crees que él… que ambos… me pueda perdonar…? -Zabini se sorprendió del cambio tan radical, pero la entendió. Una de las pocas sonrisas más tiernas en Blaise apareció y la abrazó… tal vez era hora de seguir su propio consejo y de dejar ir a la morena- ¡Si serás tonta Parkinson!, él ya te perdonó –se carcajeó de la expresión sorprendida de la chica- Granger lo obligó -Pansy le picó las costillas refunfuñando.

-¡Auch nena!, tranquilaa -pidió tomándola del brazo.

Pansy rio aun con lágrimas en sus ojos, se pegó todo lo que puedo al moreno y lo envolvió en sus brazos- Esa maldita sabelotodo… la odio… -dijo seriamente para después sonreír tiernamente - Aunque también me agrada… es… graciosa… a veces… ¿recuerdas la vez que te hizo aquella broma de… -

-NOOO- gritó Zabini zafándose de los brazos de la pelinegra, se llevó las manos a sus oídos tratando de no escuchar nada. Pansy rio con más ganas.

-¡SÍI, SÍ QUE LO RECUERDAS! JAMÁS PENSÉ VE RA GRANGER HACIENDO ESA CLASE DE MALDADES -le dijo tratando de picarlo.

-¡Noo, cierra la boca Parkinson! -y siguieron caminando hacia su sala, recordando esos tiempos en lo que una Hermione Granger puso de cabeza el nido de las serpientes, todo cortesía de Draco Malfoy.

* * *

Theodore Nott había salido muy temprano al despacho del nuevo director, sabía que debían idear algo más… no podía sólo sentarse a esperar. La _llegada_… bueno, el regreso del antiguo director no había ayudado en nada… _"De seguro estar sin aire le dañó el cerebro"… "No es que necesitara de aire, ¡estaba muerto, Merlín!"_… Negó con la cabeza rápidamente sacándose esos pensamientos de la cabeza.

Necesitaba planear algo, la culpa que lo carcomía no lo había dejado dormir. Si Hermione moría, Draco se encargaría de aniquilarlo a él… Si Draco estaba herido, sabía que Granger se lo cobraría, ¿de qué fomra? Eso era algo que no estaba dispuesto a saber, ¡tenia qué encontrarlos, regresarlos, quería verlos a salvo! Sin darse cuanta, una gota a casusa de los nervios surcaba su frente… Apresuró sus pasos, mientras se dirigía hacia aquella habitación… no se dio cuenta que detrás de él, un chico de anteojos y un pelirrojo corrían apresuradamente…

Dijo la palabra mágica que le permitió ingresar a la sala del director

- ¡Corre Ron! -y Harry jaló de la túnica a su amigo, para lograr pasar por la gárgola que aun estaba abierta

- Buenos días señor Nott -

- Buenos días profesora McGonagall -hizo una reverencia- Señor -esta vez se inclinó ante Dumbledore.

Dumbledore sonrió, y antes de inclinarse dijo algo que a todos petrificó- Me encantaría decirle buenos días a usted también señor Nott, pero me temo… que no es al único que debo saludar cortésmente… ¿no es así señor Weasley… señor Potter? -

Harry y Ron se quedaron helados… No, ¡aquello no podía ser cierto! Era…

- ¡DUMBLEDORE! -gritó Ron para después caer al lado de Harry… Oh sí, valiente para algunas cosas, asustadizo para muchas más.

Harry volteó hacia donde había caído Ron- ¡RON! -Nott se acercó para ayudarlo. Entre ambos consiguieron levantarlo y lo dejaron sobre un sillón.

Minerva se encargó de Weasley mientras Harry permaneció inmóvil, mirando a un viejo amigo, su antiguo director Albus Dumbledore…

- ¿Pro…profesor?... -volteó a ver a McGonagall con los ojos como platos- ¿Es… es real? -Minerva tenía lágrimas en sus ojos, jamás imaginó que ese rencuentro sería tan emotivo. Asintió con la cabeza levemente.

Harry tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas que no luchaba por contener. Si aquello era real, lo hacía muy feliz. Esbozó lentamente una gran sonrisa, se acercó al director quien también tenía unas cuantas lágrimas agolpadas en sus ojos.

Albus se inclinó un poco- Hola de nuevo Harry -

Harry sintió que su mundo se volvía de color. Se acercó a él y lo abrazó. Lo abrazó recordando el inicio de su estadía en Hogwarts, cuando todo su mundo cambió.

Ahora no le importaba preguntar cómo… cuándo… por qué… sólo quería sentirse a salvo otra vez.

McGonagall se llevó las manos a la boca, callando sus sollozos, soltando un par de lágrimas que no pudo retener.

Ron seguía en su mundo de fantasía… soñando con Dumbledore… Y Nott esbozó una sonrisa sincera al ver aquel cuadro tan irreal.

Dumbledore palmeó la espalda de Harry dos veces- Tranquilo Harry, tranquilo -

Harry sonreía abiertamente, rápido se quitó los lentes y se limpió los ojos con las mangas de su suéter-Señor… es usted -

Dumbledore rio- Sí, soy yo… de eso estoy seguro -

Harry se sonrojó- Pero… pero… señor usted… yo lo vi… vi cuando él… -

- Todo tiene un porqué Harry... y te lo explicaré, te lo prometo, pero creo que debemos esperar a que el señor Weasley despierte... –

* * *

Blaise y Pansy no encontraron a Draco por ningún lado. Pansy buscó en los lugares que le gustaban a la leona y Zabini en esos lugares donde muchas veces se escondía con sus conquistas, tratando de llegar más lejos con ellas. Sabía que Draco era muy respetuoso con su castaña, pero eso no quería decir que no le inculcara ciertos jueguillos de novios a la gryffindoriana.

Por eso en cada sitio al que llegaba, lo hacía lentamente y sin hacer ruido, abría las puertas bruscamente dispuesto a gritar un _"Ajáaa, ¡los encontré!"…_ pero no había tenido suerte, de las luces de Draco y Hermione no había nada.

Se anotó mentalmente preguntarle al rubio qué nuevo lugar había encontrado… él también deseaba perderse un par de horas sin ser molestado en el futuro. Sonrió abiertamente, esos dos no dejaban de sorprenderlo.

Al llegar al comedor, se encontró con una Pansy desesperada- ¡Blaise, ven acá!, ¿los encontraste? -

-No Pans… oye… ¿podemos comer en paz? La búsqueda de Malfoy me ha dejado famélico, no se tú, pero yo necesito recargar fuerzas -

Pansy bufó a su lado, iba a replicar pero su estómago rugió en su lugar. La chica se sonrojó. Ese gruñido seguro llegó hasta la mesa gryffindor… que era la última.

Zabini enarcó una ceja y miró al estómago de Parkinson- ¿Lo ves? -y le acercó una canasta con bollecitos y zumo de calabaza- -Pansy lo fulminó con la mirada, odiaba que fuera tan mandón. Pero era cierto, esta vez decidió hacerle caso. Tenía mucha hambre.

Antes de levantarse del gran comedor, decidieron darse una vuelta por la mansión de los Malfoy, creían que era poco probable que Draco llevara ahí a su Hermione, pero conocían bien los planes de Draco para ella y pensaron que tal vez se había adelantado. El rubio estaba completamente enloquecido por la chica.

* * *

Narcissa Malfoy se encontraba en el despacho. Su mayor afición últimamente era leer.

Ahora estaba sola en esa gran mansión, con su marido fuera y su hijo con visitas esporádicas se sentía muy sola.

Aun recordaba cuando su pequeño niño llegó hasta ella con determinación, haciéndole saber que amaba a una mujer… Sí, una mujer en toda la extensión de la palabra, porque su hijo, su pequeño, había dejado de ser un crío para convertirse en todo un hombre.

Recordó cuando le habló de ella, de sus ideales tan arraigados… que ahora ya no tenían ningún valor para él. Había encontrado a su chica perfecta, y lo decía con tanta convicción, con una devoción infinita que a Narcissa de una gran emoción llenó.

Su hijo tenía vida otra vez, su pequeño quería seguir viviendo, había recuperado algo que desde hace mucho no apreciaba más en él: tenía corazón, era humano otra vez… sentía amor.

El agua se agolpó en los ojos de Narcissa y una lágrima cayó sobre la portada del libro que por tercera vez en la semana, leía. Cerró los ojos lentamente, sonrió. Acercó el libro hasta sus labios y lo besó.

Ese había sido un regalo de su nuera, la futura esposa de su preciado hijo. No tenía nada de especial el libro, era hermoso sí, de una lectura espléndida… producto de la imaginación muggle.

Eso era lo que le sorprendía. La chica, Hermione Granger, calificada como _la mejor bruja de su edad_, era todo un estuche de monerías. Se había ganado su admiración sin usar vestidos de alta costura, sin manejarse entre la alta sociedad mágica, sin tener la sangre pura…

Se había ganado a Draco (y eso era ya decir mucho) y con eso, la mitad del cariño de Narcissa.

Un elfo la sacó de sus pensamientos, rápido limpió sus lágrimas y respondió a la pequeña criatura- Hazlos pasar -

Por la puerta ingresaron dos chicos que conocía bien: Pansy Parkinson quien creyó firmantemente sería la chica que llevaría al altar a su pequeño rubio. ¡Qué equivocación! Recordó amargamente los planes que entre las dos habían hecho para separarlos cuando se enteraron de la relación de la hija de muggles y del rubio dragón.

Le dolía reconocer su error.

La segunda persona era Blaise Zabini, ese chico un poco problemático que hacía de las suyas por toda la mansión cuando jugaba con Draco. ¡Cuanto hacía ya de esos años!

Sonrió. Extendió los brazos para recibir a sus _hijos adoptivos_ en un abrazo.

Los chicos sonrieron.

- Hola tía Cissy -saludó muy contento Zabini.

- ¿Cómo está señora Malfoy? -Pansy se sentía fuera de lugar en esa mansión, que algún día había soñado que sería su hogar...

-¡Los he extrañado tanto!… -Narcissa miró hacia la puerta, pensó que Draco estaría con ellos, hizo una mueca de enojo falso- ¿Dónde han dejado a mi hijo? -

Los chicos se miraron nerviosos entre sí.

-¿Pansy?... ¿Blaise… qué sucede? -Narcissa se tensó. Ese silencio no le gustaba nada.

-Cissy… hemos venido a a buscar a Draco… creímos que estaría aquí -

-No lo encontramos por ningún lado. Los amigos de Granger tampoco han podido dar con ella… -

Narcissa tragó fuerte y antes de responder, una voz a su espalda la hizo estremecer

- ¿Con quién no han podido dar? -

Los chicos comenzaron a sudar frío, Narcissa se tambaleó.

El patriarca de la familia Malfoy había hecho su aparición. Escuchando sólo lo último de aquella conversación y aun sin obtener una respuesta, prosiguió- ¿A quién no pueden encontrar, querida? –

* * *

**Holaa, lamentamos mucho mucho esta gran tardanza D:  
no tenemos perdón de dios, lo sabemos ._. pero esperemos les guste este cap**

**:D Besos a todos ¡y gracias por comentar!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Las cervezas de mantequilla saben mejor cuando la espuma es mucha**

A pesar de tener varios días en completa soledad -claro, con el cese de visitas nada gratas por parte de Draco _mort__í__fago_ Malfoy ni de cierto adolescente rudo con aires perrunos- Hermione agradecía la serenidad de aquella enfermería para repasar los últimos acontecimientos que le habían llevado a ese lugar.

Nada.

No recordaba absolutamente nada antes de despertarse ahí y una interrogante de no dónde, sino un cuándo y un gran por qué le hacían romperse la cabeza constantemente.

Madame Pomfrey le había ordenado tomar un pequeño aseo antes de presentarse con el director, quien la había mandado llamar, Hermione sonrió en cuanto se lo dijo la enfermera pues aunque ya había asimilado que estuviese en el pasado, todavía no superaba el hecho de que el profesor Dumbledore estuviese vivo. La chica accedió y dio gracias a Merlín por aquel gesto, ya que se sentía muy mal por traer la misma ropa sucia desde hace varios días.

Al quitarse la túnica, notó un tintineo sobre el suelo. Algo había caído.

Instintivamente, se llevó la mano al cuello en rápido movimiento, donde pendía el anillo que según Malfoy le había regalado. No lo entendía, pero tenía miedo de perderlo.

Justo hasta ese instante se daba cuenta: no se lo había quitado en todos esos días y no se arrepentía por ello, la duda y la curiosidad de saber si el rubio en realidad se lo había regalado era mucha para ella.

Frunció el entrecejo, ¡¿por qué debía importarle tanto ese anillo?!. Intentó arrancarlo pero era como si la cadena se resistiera. Su cuello comenzó a mandarle señales de dolor, estaba completamente rojo por los tirones que ella daba a la delgada cadena. Se rindió. Tendría que quitárselo _suavemente_, bufó molesta _"__Como si me importara tanto__"__._

Al mover un pie, escuchó de nuevo un tintineo y ahora vio lo que realmente había caído al piso. Una pequeña esfera dorada que le recordaba a…

- Señorita, ¿ya está lista? -la llamó Madame Pomfrey detrás de la puerta.

Hermione se sobresaltó- ¡Ya voy! -gritó como respuesta, desnudándose con rapidez y corrió a la ducha, después podría enterarse bien de qué era aquel objeto.

* * *

- Buenas tardes profesor, ¿me mandó usted llamar? -preguntó una pelirroja, entrando al despacho del director.

- Así es señorita Evans. Conociendo su gran desempeño y su absoluta responsabilidad -ella tomó aire inflando un poco su pecho, las palabras de Dumbledore la hacían engrandecer- Tengo un trabajo para usted -

Lilly Evans asintió con una sonrisa grabada en su rostro, tomando asiento frente al escritorio.

* * *

Dumbledore los hizo pasar a ambos. Los dos jóvenes entraron en silencio y se sentaron frente a él.

El profesor le dedicó especial atención al caso de estos jóvenes: sí, era cierto que no tenían lugar a dónde ir durante las vacaciones, pero tampoco podía dejarlos durante dos meses encerrados en el castillo, mucho menos a su suerte en Hogsmeade.

Suspiró.

- Señorita Granger, Señor Malfoy… he decidido mandarlos con algunas personas durante las vacaciones... personas capaces que les serán completamente de ayuda para su estancia en este tiempo y lugar -.

Hermione y Draco asintieron con la cabeza. Era algo de esperar. ¿Pasar dos meses encerrados en Hogwarts sin clases, merodeando de aquí para allá?, ¡definitivamente no era algo que estarían dispuestos a soportar! Cualquier cosa sería mejor que eso, ¿no? Nada podría ir mal si Dumbledore intervenía.

- Muy bien señorita Granger, usted irá con una alumna muy especial. Pasará las vacaciones con ella y su familia… Señorita, he de advertirle que la familia de Evans es _especial_… ellos no poseen magia y… -

- ¡¿EVANS?!…¿¡Lilly Evans señor!? -la castaña lo interrumpió a grito abierto.

- ... Sí... ehm, ¿la conoce señorita Granger? -preguntó mirándola a través de sus lentes de media luna.

El rostro de Hermione se iba transformando poco a poco, de sorpresa a una cara llena de felicidad _"__Oh Harry, ojal__á__ estuvieras aqu__í__"_ pensó la castaña _"__S__é__ que esto te har__í__a muy feliz__"_. No pudo evitar que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas, ¡conocería a la mamá de Harry, a la mamá d de su mejor amigo! ¡Merlín! ¡No podía esperar irse ya!

- Lo…lo siento profesor -Hermione pestañeo rápidamente para borrar las lágrimas de sus ojos cafés.

Draco la miraba atentamente, _"__Es tan hermosa__"_. Sonreía bobamente al verla a ella sonreír así, sintiendo una gran felicidad arremolinándose en su pecho.

Pero su expresión cambió al darse cuenta de que el director no lo había nombrado a él también. No le gustaba la idea de separarse de la castaña durante tanto tiempo, sentía que así no la podría proteger. ¡Quería tenerla cerca de él!, abrazarla, respirar el mismo aire que ella.

Deseaba despertar a su lado, fundidos en un abrazo. Quería dormir con su aroma pegado a él. Disfrutar de sus sonrisas, su voz… y sus regaños y desplantes de niña caprichosa. Sólo ella lo hacía feliz. Cerró lo s ojos y se negó mentalmente todo aquello. Era cierto, necesitaba de ella más que nada, pero sería lo mejor: una momentánea separación para que ella ordenara sus pensamientos… pero ¿¡y si ella recordaba mientras estaban lejos!? ¡Él tenía que estar ahí cuando la memoria recuperara! Cerró sus puños fuertemente, eso ya se lo había planteado al director quien le aseguró que Hermione estaría bajo la _protecci__ó__n_ de una persona de su entera confianza. _"__Bien__"_ pensó. Si algo malo pasaba, él mismo se encargaría de vengarla...

Suspiró derrotado.

Estaba confiando plenamente en el director… ponía su mayor tesoro bajo su cuidado, ¡y pobre del anciano si algo le pasaba a su Hermione! Poco le importaba que fuera el mago más grande de todos los tiempos, con Draco Malfoy nadie se metía, y mucho menos con su leona. Le daba igual si estaba vivo, en el futuro él estaba bien muerto y así lo pensaría dejar de nuevo si un solo rasguño aparecía en la piel de su prometida.

Lo pensó mejor por un instante... supo que a su castaña no le parecería eso, por lo que dejaría todo ese odio que estaba acumulando para desquitarse en el futuro. Ya se encargaría de cobrarle al imbécil del padre de Nott que los hizo viajar hasta aquel tiempo y que lastimó a la castaña.

Dumbledore sonrió ante la reacción de Hermione- ¿Usted conoce a la señortia Evans? Ella es premio anual y la mejor alumna de esta generación, sé que cuidará bien de usted. -recalcando esas palabras para Draco, a quien miró de reojo, éste sólo asintió con una leve sonrisa- Y le ayudará en todo lo que necesite -.

-Lo sé profesor, ¡Lilly Evans es una gran mujer!, de eso no tengo ninguna duda. Y sé que sus padres son muggles…¡no se preocupe señor, yo también lo soy!... es decir, soy hija de muggles y siento mucho orgullo por ellos y admiración -dijo levantando la barbilla, haciendo hincapié al hablar de sus padres, claro, teniendo a un Malfoy, slytherin y de pura sangre a su lado, no tenia porqué avergonzarse de nada. Le estaba demostrando lo mucho que valía para ella su familia, y lo poco que deberían valer las ideas de sangre del slytherin.

Draco rodó los ojos. Esa era su Hermione. La que nunca se cansaba de demostrar lo que sentía. La que aunque no hubiera pelea, se esforzaba por demostrar que tenía toda la razón.

Sonrió de lado, era como si lo estuviese picando. Recordó la ultima vez que ella lo hizo adrede. Terminaron los dos en el suelo, besándose, sintiendo una gran pasión desbordándose por cada poro de su piel... De repente sintió una mirada sobre él, se sonrojó al extremo: Granger lo miraba desconcertada y Dumbledore se reía levemente.

Se preguntó rápidamente si el profesor conocía la legeremancia. Él no podía…¡no debería estar viendo esas cosas! … Y sabía que por su propio bien no debería estar pensando en _esa _Hermione, ¡pero es que verla actuar así!, _"__¡__Merl__í__n!__"__,_ era torturante! Sentía una inmensa necesidad de besar esos labios sonrosados, mordisquear ese cuello que se veía tan delicado y apetitoso, sentir su cuerpo bajo el suyo... Apartó esos pensamientos velozmente al sentir cómo cierta parte de su anotomía hacía esfuerzos por llamar su atención, se recompuso aun con el bochorno y calor en sus mejillas.

Hermione había dirigido ya su vista al frente, pero miraba de reojo al rubio, le causó una gran impresión verlo así de _"__¿__Ruborizado?__"_… Jamás en todos sus años de Hogwarts lo había visto tan humano... _"__¿__En qu__é__ demonios estar__í__a pensando?__…__¡__Y eso a ti qu__é__ te importa Hermione!__"_ se decía interiormente. Resopló molesta consigo misma.

- Oh vaya, eso es mucho mejor de lo que esperaba pequeña. Confío en que haga una gran amistad con la señorita Evans -comentó el director tratando de desviar la conversación a otro lado.

- ¡Claro que sí profesor! -contestó la gryffindor con gran entusiasmo, más del que requería. El director la miró con curiosidad, pero lo dejó pasar.

- Bien señor Malfoy, en cuanto a usted, he decidido enviarlo a unas placenteras vacaciones con un familiar directo. Claro, no sabrán quién es usted en realidad, pero se hospedará en Malfoy Manor, con el señor Abraxas y la señora Perséfonne Malfoy; les comenté de un estudiante de intercambio, decidido a conocer este magnífico lugar y ellos mismos se ofrecieron a brindarle protección y asilo durante su estancia vacacional... Los señores Malfoy se han quedado algo solos... desde que su hijo Lucius se casó -le dijo guiñándole un ojo, al director no se le escapó el parecido que tenía el rubio con el hijo de los Malfoy- Y no se preocupe, contará con todos los lujos, detalles y atenciones de acuerdo a su casa, su apellido y su … ejem… gran linaje ancestral -.

Draco permanecía medio ido, al parecer encontraba más interesante la pared del despacho del director que las palabras salientes de él. No le importaba todo aquello, los lujos y grandes caprichos ya no eran tan grandes como antes… sólo a veces… y el mayor tenía nombre.

Pero si Dumbledore estaba tan seguro de que ese _capricho_ suyo estaría seguro durante dos largos meses, no veía porqué no podría disfrutar -como rey que era- de todos aquellos lujos que sinceramente, hace mucho que no disfrutaba.

Su mente divagó a aquellas tardes en las que las brujas especialistas en moda y belleza lo mimaban y acicalaban hasta dejarlo fenomenal, claro, obviando el hecho de que un Malfoy, y en específico Draco Malfoy siempre lucía descomunalmente atractivo. Sacó su sonrisa de medio lado recordando lo maravilloso, perfectoy buen mozo que era.

Se aclaró la mente un poco y por fin le contestó al director, con un aire prepotente:  
- Eso espero, después de un largo viaje lo menos que necesito es preocuparme más. Ojalá cuenten con gente capaz de atender mis bastas necesidades… y … por cierto señor –dijo jalando su túnica hacia el frente- …¿no podría proporcionarme un poco de ropa algo más... decente?. No creerán que soy de intercambio, más bien parezco un Weas... -y se mordió los labios para no decir ese último pensamiento, que sin duda hizo que su estómago se convulsionara al tratar de contener la risa, logrando una mirada entre ceñuda de Hermione que se había imaginado cómo terminaba la frase.

- ¡Malfoy! - dijo la castaña a regañadientes. "_¿__Es que no pod__í__a ser menos superficial?_ pensó- Es que... ¿no puedes comportarte? ¡No todo el mundo está a tu disposición! ¡El profesor Dumbledore nos está haciendo un favor! Deberías agradecer que… -

La voz del director la interrumpió- Creo… que el señor Malfoy tiene razón señorita Granger -el rubio sonrió de lado, con esa cínica y mordaz sonrisa que destilaba suficiencia tanto sacaba de quicio a la castaña- Si no puedo ayudarles a regresar a su tiempo, los ayudaré mientras permanezcan aquí, después de todo, siguen siendo mis estudiantes... ¡Bien!, he decido que deberán visitar Hogsmeadepara surtir algunas cosas, no es bueno que viajen sin tener ropa, útiles… ya saben, cosas que pueden necesitar -murmuró mirando detenidamente a Draco con una sonrisa algo picarona.

Los dos estudiantes se desconcertaron ante el cambio de humor tan repentino de su director, teniendo en cuenta en la época en la que habían nacido, pocas veces habían visto a Dumbledore tan alegre- Uhmmm, me pregunto ... -dijo Dumbledore dándose media vuelta y poniendo sus brazos detrás- si una buena cerveza de mantequilla me haría bien… -y su voz casi fue despareciendo al mismo tiempo que él, mientras se adentraba en una puerta que había junto al armario.

Alguien casqueó la lengua y dijo- Ts, viejo deschavetado -

Hermione volteó casi torciéndose el pescuezo, su mirada era furiosa y sus puños estaban firmemente cerrado, y entre dientes, espetó- Malfoy, ¿quieres cerrar esa bocota? ¡Él se merece tu respeto y más después de lo que casi le haces! -Draco la miró con los ojos como platos, ni siquiera en el pasado Hermione le había dicho eso... La castaña, indignada por el comportamiento del slytherin, salió de la habitación, empujando al rubio haciéndolo tambalear.

Un fuerte dolor de cabeza estaba llegando al platino. Se masajeó la sien tratando de calmar aquel enojo que estaba sintiendo por la gryffindor.

Después de inhalar un par de veces y de haber reorganizado sus prioridades en las que figuraba desquitarse con algún incauto su recién enojo, salió detrás de la leona, no se le iba a despegar… al menos no mientras rondara en aquel castillo aquel misógino de Sirius Black.

Corrió detrás de ella, pero al alisarse la capa que traía puesta -que Era la misma que le había dado a Hermione aquella mañana en los invernaderos, y que Madame Pomfrey amablemente se la hizo llegar- desvió la mirada del frente y contra la gryffindor fue a dar. Ambos rodaron hasta quedar uno encima del otro.

-¿Por qué no te fijas por dónde… -Malfoy tragó saliva al sentir el cálido peso de Hermione sobre su cuerpo _"__¡__Maldito Merl__í__n! __¿¡__por qu__é__ me haces sufrir as__í__!?"_ pensó al ver la proximidad de los labios de la castaña. La gryffindor se quedó estática al percatarse de la situación en la que se encontraba.

- Her...Granger, ¿quieres quitárteme de encima? No eres tan ligera, sabes -le dijo para hacerla reaccionar, pero Hermione no lo hizo. Draco se estaba preocupando seriamente por la salud de la castaña cuando por segunda vez en el día cierta parte de su anatomía se esforzaba por llamar su atención _"No...no...no... __¡__no! Ahora no" _pensó.

Pidiéndole mentalmente perdón a su castaña, la empujó sin mucha delicadeza.

Hermione cayó en el duro suelo de piedra, dándose un buen porrazo al caer. Reaccionando por fin le espetó al rubio:  
- ¿Pero quién te has creído? -ella se sobó su espalda, en ella había recaído el golpe, mientras se ponía de nuevo en pie.

Draco hizo como si no la hubiera oído, no tenía ganas de discutir con ella en ese momento. Cuando estuvo incorporado se sacudió el inexistente polvo de su capa, sin dirigirle una mirada, estaba seguro que si la veía en ese momento no aguantaría más y se le lanzaría encima.

Ambos sin decir nada continuaron caminando.

Después de un rato, escuchó un bufido proveniente de la chica.- Escucha bien Malfoy… he... he estado pensando en todo esto… -por unos segundos, la cara de Draco se iluminó- y por nuestro propio bien, creo que nos convendría hacer un pacto... -

La mirada de Draco se enfrió. Había pensado por un segundo que ella quizás… no, era muy pronto.

- ¿Qué quieres decir Granger? -preguntó en un tono muy serio, sin emociones ni gestos, ni nada más.

Hermione levantó el mentón, aspiró profundamente y quería hablar, pero no lo logró. No encontraba las palabras que quería utilizar. Miró hacia el suelo, frunció el ceño…¿por qué siempre hablar con el slytherin se le hacía tan difícil? pensó. Volvió a abrir la boca pero nada salió de ella.

Apretó los puños fuertemente.

Draco estaba distante, miraba hacia el piso también, con la cabeza un poco de lado, atento a las palabras que quisiera dirigirle su futura mujer. Pensaba complacerla en todo, a menos que fuera algo que no quisiera hacer.

Se escuchó un largo suspiro por parte del blondo.

Hermione cerró sus ojos mientras tragó aire, y los abrió:

- Creo… que es mejor hacer las paces… una _tregua_ por decirlo así Malfoy… Yo se, yo se...- dijo mostrando las palmas de sus manos hacia el frente, hacia él, creyendo que la interrumpiría. Y con la cabeza ladeada y ojos cerrados prosiguió- ... cómo un sangre pura como tú le haría caso a una asquerosa sangre sucia como yo... pero estamos juntos en esto… y... -volvió a alzar la barbilla, con ese aire de marisabidilla que a veces molestaba al dragón- no podemos arriesgarnos, ¡sé que no dejaras que yo cambie las cosas!, y yo no dejaré que tú alteres algo, que digas algo…. de nuestro… -sintió un escalofrío al escuchar esa palabra _nuestro_. Se aclaró la garganta- ¡El tiempo puede cambiar drásticamente! Para bien…¡o para mal Malfoy! No podemos arriesgarnos… todo podría resultar peor de lo que conocemos -Draco volteó a ver a Hermione, ella estaba con un signo de preocupación en su rostro, era cierto lo que decía, si deseó en algún momento cambiar el pasado para tener un mejor futuro era esta la mejor oportunidad, pero se arriesgaban a perderlo todo, a morir… a no tenerla a su lado... ¡Eso jamás!

El rubio asintió con un gesto rígido de la cabeza. Hermione soltó el aire que había contenido. Las emociones se le habían subido a la cabeza ya.

Creía que el gran rubiecito de slytherin la mandaría por un tubo por siquiera atreverse a mencionar que hubiese un cese al odio entre ellos, pero su respuesta le sorprendió.

- ¿Ahora a dónde vamos? -preguntó casi para sí. Nunca creyó estar así en un _tiempo fuera_ con el rubio, no sabía cómo comportarse ni cuál era el protocolo que debía seguir.

El blondo iba a contestar cuando sintió un extraño peso en el bolsillo interior de su tú frunció el ceño, él no recordaba… Metió rápidamente la mano entre la túnica y encontró un pequeño bolso con galeones.

Hermione hizo una mueca al sentir un leve cosquillo en su túnica. Rápidamente se llevó una mano a su bolsillo y una pequeña hojita sacó:

_"Se__ñ__ores Malfoy y Granger, esto es lo que necesitar__á__n para sus respectivas compras en__Hogsmeade__.Disfruten esta tarde porque ma__ñ__ana viajar__á__n con el resto del alumnado a Londres. Espero esta noche poder presentarlos como hu__é__spedes de aquellos con los que se quedar__á__n._

_Las cervezas de mantequilla saben mejor cuando la espuma es mucha."_

Hermione torció la boca. _"__De compras... A __Hogsmeade...__ Con un compa__ñ__ero... __¡__No! ni siquiera era eso ... __¡__con un Malfoy!__"_Merlín, Morgana y toda familia mágica muerta deberían estar en contra de ella.

Le extendió la hojita a Malfoy y este arqueó una ceja.

Una ola de indignación se extendió por todo el cuerpo de Hermione al ver cómo el slytherin no tomaba la hoja, tal vez sintiendo asco por ella.

-Léelo, es de Dumbledore -le espetó la castaña al dragón. Éste asintió y tomó la notita, sus ojos se movían rápidamente, leyendo el contenido de aquel trocito de pergamino.

Arqueó aun más la ceja, detrás de ese rostro indiferente Draco estaba exultante, podría a acompañar a Hermione a Hogsmeade...

- ¿Y bien Granger, lista para la mejor de tus tardes?... Eres afortunada -sonrió seductoramente, no se resistió a bromear un rato con ella, ya estaba de muy buen humor- Muchas ya quisieran esta oportunidad -.

Hermione lo miraba asqueada, primero le daba muestras claras de su repudio y ¿¡ahora!? ¿¡La _engatusaba_ con palabras y frases tan pobres!?…_"__Est__ú__pido ni__ñ__o mimado__"__. _

Se dio la media vuelta, y se dirigió a la salida del colegio.

Draco no se movía de su lugar ¿qué había dicho? Tras pensarlo un poco recordó por qué Hermione había reaccionado así, se había comportado como un chulo. Si había algo que Hermione odiaba de él era eso... Ella claramente se lo había confesado.

-Eh... Granger... ¡Granger!... ¡GRANGER!... Maldita sea -refunfuñó por lo bajo al ver que ella no hacía ningún caso.

Se apresuró a alcanzar a su futura esposa. Caminaron lado a lado, sin dirigirse la palabra, atravesaron las puertas del castillo en dirección a Hogsmeade.

- Necesito un poco de dinero -murmuró Hermione enfurruñada después de un rato de camino, si esto era nada más llegando el rubio y ya la había sacado de quicio, no quería imaginarse lo que sería aguantarlo todo el tiempo que estuvieran aquí, gracias a Merlin el profesor los había mandado a lugares separados por el verano... así tendría un tiempo para relajarse hasta que volviese a encontrárselo.

- Aquí hay -le dijo Draco con una media sonrisa y palmeándose la túnica donde estaba el bolsillo con los galeones- Será suficiente para los dos -aclaró.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco, sí que el rubio era lento.

- Necesito el dinero Malfoy. No pienso estar en cada tienda contigo. ¡Sólo dame el dinero… y te libraras de mi no grata presencia por un buen rato! Créeme. Es algo que deseas tanto como yo -dijo como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo.

- ¡Yo ni siquiera he hablado!, ¿¡cómo sabes lo que quiero y lo que no!? -gritó exasperado el rubio, perdiendo la poca paciencia que a él había regresado... Y pensando que un par de _crucios_ lo tratarían mejor que su querida Hermione, le había dolido muchísimo sus rechazos constantes desde que llegaron al pasado... -Y no, no te daré el dinero, no puedo dejarte sola… -recompuso el tono de su voz, no quería sonar preocupado, _"__Contr__ó__late__"_ se dijo mentalmente- Tal vez cambies algo, ¡y no! Yo estaré ahí para evitarlo -

- Malfoy, soy una persona -aunque lo dudes- inteligente, no me arriesgaré a perderlo todo. Pero ya que lo dices, no lo había pensado así. Si me despego de ti, ¡Merlín sabe qué alboroto armarás!, así que seré tu sombra… aunque no haya sol -

-¡Perfecto! -masculló Draco entre dientes, con una sonrisa que a Hermione se le antojó hipó se cruzó de brazos, Malfoy oficialmente le había arruinado el día, y maldiciendo a todos los dioses declaró que ese día no podía ir peor... Sólo hasta que...

Por no ver dónde pisaba, en un charco un poco hondo cayó.

- Ahhh –gritó tremendamente encabritada -¡NO PUEDO CR...NO PUEDE SER! ¡¿Por qué yo?! -se quejó elevando los ojos al cielo. ¿Qué había hecho para que la castigaran de ese modo tan cruel?.

Draco empezó a carcajearse, Hermione estaba llena de lodo y su nariz, frente y mejillas lucían un muy bonito color rojo. Se veía tan tierna.

Ella lo miró con ojos furiosos, Draco se rio más aun, al verla en ese estado toda enojada y manchada de lodo.

Sin duda esa tarde seria de lo más divertida. Ya había tenido un buen inicio.

Hermione salió del charquito enfurruñada, caminaba como si quisiera quebrar el piso con los pies, sus manos en puño a los costados… dispuesta a descargar su furia con el primer inocente que se le pusiera en frente.

Una risotada le taladró los oídos. Con deliberada lentitud se dio la vuelta y contempló al slytherin doblado por la mitad soltando unas fuertes risotadas. Con las manos en garras, picándole por apretar ese cuello rubio, cerró los ojos y contó mentalmente hasta diez.

_"__Uno...dos..tres...cuatro..._" Otra risotada... decidió volver a comenzar, pero las risas del rubio se colaron en sus oídos, dándose por vencida se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar con el rubio atrás de ella.

* * *

**Esperamos que hayan disfrutado la lectura tanto como nosotras al redactarlo :D**  
**Nos ha gustado muchísimo cómo quedó este cap. ¡Dejen sus reviews por favor!**

**¡Ahh, por cierto! La palabra CHULO significa algo así como galán )**

**¡besitos a todas! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**La venganza es dulce, compartir cuarto no tanto**

Hermione caminó con los puños apretados gran parte del sendero, Draco se venía riendo ocasionalmente haciendo que los nervios de por sí ya crispados de la castaña palpitaran aun más.

- ¿QUIERES HACERME EL FAVOR DE CALLARTE DE UNA VEZ? -gritó furiosa, volviéndose hacia él. Ya tenía un tic nervioso en el ojo izquierdo, su cabello de por sí revuelto se movía al son del viento dándole un aspecto de león salvaje iracundo, sus ropas seguían escurriendo lodo, y toda esa estampa sólo logró que Draco riera aun más.

Colérica sacó su varita y le apuntó al rubio.

- ¡Cállate! -Draco contempló la varita de Hermione como si fuera un mosquito molesto- Te lo advierto Malfoy, eres la persona más insoportable, egocéntrica, pedante, arrogante e irremediablemente estúpida del planeta, y aun así te eh tolerado todo -le siseó una Hermione temblorosa por la rabia que la carcomía por dentro- pero mi paciencia tiene un límite y tú ya lo has rebasado, ¡así que o te callas o le haré un gran favor a la humanidad convirtiéndote en el maldito hurón oxigenado que eres! -

Eso le caló al slytherin en su orgullo, ¿cómo podía decirle eso la castaña?, si alguien ahí había aguantado sus malos modos desde que llegaron era él. Había soportado todos y cada uno de sus desprecios ¿¡y todo para que ella se diera las dotes de santa!? ¡Eso sí que no!

- ¡A mí nadie me amenaza Granger -la quería, de eso estaba seguro pero antes de ella estaba él y ya se había rebajado lo suficiente… tanto, que de vez en cuando sentía que se estaba perdiendo a sí mismo- Así que si quieres que tu "tregua" siga en pie te recomiendo que bajes tu varita-

- Sólo si tú dejas de reírte -sentenció, haciendo amago de bajar la varita

- Por si no lo has notado Granger… ya eh parado -le dijo haciendo un lado la varita de la gryffindor. Sin mirarla una vez más comenzó a caminar, maldiciendo la hora en la que le habían lanzado el hechizo.

Sirius Black se encontraba caminando un lado a otro de su habitación como un león enjaulado; decir que estaba cabreado era poco, se pasaba las manos por sus cabellos y sus ojos grises tenían un brillo fúrico.

- Si sigues así lo único que lograrás será hacer un surco en el suelo -Sirius abandonó su caminar para mirar la cama en donde tranquilamente leía un muchacho de cabellos castaños claros.

- Me tranquiliza -aseguró volviendo a caminar.

- Pues yo no te veo muy tranquilo que digamos -comentó incorporándose- ¿qué es lo que te tiene así? Si es por el castigo no es la primera vez Canuto y puedo jurar que no será la última.

Lunático palmeó la cama invitando a su amigo a sentarse. Sirius se lo pensó unos minutos, hablar no era precisamente lo que deseaba hacer en esos momentos, todavía sentía correr por sus venas el deseo de venganza, y para la cual tenía que esperar. James debía volver pronto del último entrenamiento de quidditch, al que por cierto, no le habían dejado asistir como parte de un castigo por haber agredido a un alumno de intercambio. Optó por sentarse con un leve encogimiento de hombros, tal vez si Merlín estaba de su lado, Lunático se apiadaría de él y pudiera idear una venganza maestra de la que pudieran salir bien librados.

- Lo que me tiene así, es el rubiecito que para colmo se apellida Malfoy… ¡como si no tuviera suficiente con los de mi familia para que ahora aparezcan más! -refunfuñó cruzándose de brazos- Sin duda Dumbledore ha pasado al lado oscuro de la fuerza, pues aunque su querido estudiante había empezado lo único que le dijo fue " creo que le debe una disculpa al señor Black, señor Malfoy" -siguió imitando perfectamente la voz de su director. Remus dejó que se desahogara lanzando tacos en contra de todos y cada uno de los miembros de la familia de Dumbledore.

Cuando por fin se hubo calmado un poco, Remus volvió a hablar.

- ¿Mejor? -preguntó, mirando cómo Sirius asentía con un leve jadeo después de 5 minutos de tacos sin sentidos- Ya vez, no es tan malo desahogarse -

Sirius volvió a asentir.

Remus le sonrió y se paró directo a la jarra del agua que tenían en la habitación.

Cuando volvió Remus con un vaso de agua, Sirius se lanzó hacia él bebiendo con avidez el contenido como digno chucho que era.

- … pero aun así quiero mi venganza- le dijo en cuanto acabó de beber.

Remus suspiró- ¿No podré hacerte cambiar de parecer?

- Tú sabes que no -

- Muy bien, entonces sólo me queda ayudarte a que salgas bien librado de todo esto.

Una amplia sonrisa se extendió por el rostro de Sirius y yéndosele encima a Remus lo envolvió con sus brazos, haciendo que los dos cayeran sobre la cama donde antes se habían sentado.

- ¡Por eso te quiero Lunático! -le dijo a lo cual Remus contestó

- Cuando te conviene -

Sirius estalló en carcajadas.

Cuando llegaron a Hogsmeadeya era media tarde, el calor la estaba agobiando y sentía pequeñas gotas de sudor bajar por su espalda, con un movimiento mal disimulado se secó el sudor de la frente, se reprochó mentalmente no haberle pedido al director que les diera transporte, pero teniendo en cuenta la manera en que habían salido de oficina del director, no había podido hacerlo.

Miró al slytherin que caminaba delante de ella, se veía fresco como una lechuga, mientras ella traspiraba peor que un cerdo.

Caminaron por Hogsmeade en busca de alguna tienda de ropa, Hermione observaba a las personas charlar y reír mientras caminaban disfrutando de la tarde ajenas a los peligros que se avecinaban, un retortijón en su vientre le sacó una mueca, ella podría evitarlo, podría salvarlos... una sonrisa triste se formó en su rostro.

Sin duda el Hogsmeadeque ahora veía no era el mismo de su época. Draco sin decir nada se adentró a una tienda de ropa, las túnicas del escaparate eran de la más fina calidad, Hermione rodó los ojos, no había duda del por qué el rubiecito había elegido esa tienda.

Refunfuñando entró en el local, buscó entre la gente al rubio.

Lo encontró examinando minuciosamente una túnica.

- Malfoy -llamó tocándole el hombro con insistencia.

El slytherin la ignoró momentáneamente, pero luego se volvió con una ceja enarcada.

- ¿Crees que se me vería bien? -preguntó con la voz ronca.

Hermione lo miró como si fuera un chiste, pero al ver que Malfoy no se reía ni gritaba "¡Caíste!" examinó la túnica. Era de color verde oscuro, con bordados plateados en las mangas, los botones eran plateados con un intrincado diseño. Los ojos café de Hermione miraron al slytherin, sus ojos grises, su cabello rubio, sus rasgos bien trazados y su cuerpo firme. Sin duda hacían buen juego.

- Seguro -respondió cansinamente, Draco sonrió de lado como disfrutando de un chiste probado- ¿Ahora podemos irnos? -

- ¿¡Qué dices Granger!? Si todavía no empezamos, ¿no creerás que estaré con la misma túnica dos meses o sí? -

Sin darle oportunidad de replicar, se volvió dispuesto a seguir con sus compras.

Hermione suspiró. Estaba segura que esa tarde sería muy larga.

* * *

- ... muy bien esto es lo que haremos, en cuanto entre el rubio descolorido lo dejamos caer ¡y listo! Jamás sabrá por dónde le dieron -terminó Sirius triunfal mirando a las tres personas que estaban frente a él.

- Es…ese … ese es tu… ¿plan? -preguntó Peter con incredulidad

- Sí ¿qué tiene? -Sirius se sentó junto a James mientras hablaba.

- ¿Que qué tiene? ¡Cómo que qué tiene Canuto!, primero el rubio jamás baja al gran comedor. Segundo ¿no crees que todo el mundo podrá ver el balde? Tercera es un poco infantil incluso para nosotros- dijo James levantándose de la cama, haciendo ademanes con sus brazos asombrado por la poca experiencia que mostraba su mejor amigo. Empezó a dar vueltas por todo el dormitorio pensando en otras ideas.

- Lunático, ¿qué pasa con tu idea? Canuto dijo que tenías una -preguntó James y Remus se incorporó de su cómodo sitio en la cama de Sirius.

- Canuto dijo que no servía, según sus palabras no era "_satisfactorio"_ -James le indicó con un gesto que siguiera- Pensé que podríamos meterle en el baúl un paquete de bombas fétidas y unas cuantas bengalas del Doctor Filibuster. Cuando lo abra se llevará una gran sorpresa -terminó, sonriendo satisfecho consigo mismo. Estaba orgulloso del lado merodeador que pocas veces dejaba salir a flote.

James lo pensó un momento, una gran sonrisa apareció en su rostro y sus anteojos parecieron brillar maliciosamente.

- Perfecto -

Los ojos de los cuatro centellearon traviesos.

* * *

Era ya de noche cuando volvían al castillo, por culpa de Malfoy habían perdido el transporte que Dumbledore les había enviado para regresar, así que ahora tenían que ir a pie hasta el castillo, cargando sus bolsas a cuestas.

Draco caminaba delante alumbrando con un lumos la oscuridad del sendero. Sus compras no habían resultado tan divertidas como esperaba, pero sí tuvo sus buenos momentos de risa, como cuando usó su varita para alcanzar un libro que estaba fuera de su alcance. Soltó una breve risa recordando...

"_Hermione y Draco contemplaban los estantes de la librería, Hermione sonrió al encontrar el tomo de Criaturas de la noche, era el mismo que el profesor Lupin le había regalado. Se puso de puntitas tratando de alcanzar el libro pero le faltaban casi 7 palmos para poder tocarlo, Draco vio los pobres intentos de Hermione por coger el libro. Sonrió para sí, ¿cuántas veces no la había visto de esa manera? Sacó su varita y la apuntó hacia el libro, este salió de su estante y cayó en las manos de una sorprendida Hermione. _

_Esta se volvió hacia el rubio todavía asombrada y tragando un poco de saliva._

_- No podemos hacer magia fuera de Hogwarts Malfoy -tartamudeó, el slytherin enarcó una ceja, sin duda el hechizo le había afectado el cerebro a la chica._

_- Granger, hace más de 2 años que cumpliste los 17 -las palabras de Malfoy le cayeron como balde de agua fría, se le había pasado por completo. Miró sus ropas manchadas y vio que el slytherin sonreía con sorna. _

_- Creí que te sentaba bien -_

_La cara de sorpresa de Hermione pasó al coraje. Sacando su varita se apuntó y quedó limpia. _

_Una suave risa salió de la garganta del rubio" _

_- _¿Falta mucho? -preguntó Hermione, tirando sus bolsas al suelo cansada.

- No falta tanto -Draco se volvió y observó a Hermione tratando de coger un poco de aire para sus pulmones, sus mejillas estaban coloradas por el esfuerzo y sus manos rojas por cargar con las bolsas- ¿Quieres que te ayude con eso? -

Hermione lo miró fijamente, ¿desde cuándo Draco se comportaba como un caballero y no como el patán que habitualmente era?

Rogando a Merlín que no fuera una broma asintió.

Draco se inclinó y tomó parte de las bolsas de Hermione. Sin decirle nada se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar de nuevo.

Cuando llegaron al castillo el celador Filch los esperaba con su fiel gata al lado de él. Les reprochó su llegada tan tarde y los condujo a la enfermería, la señora Pomfrey los pasó a su despacho donde recibieron una sustanciosa cena que los dos devoraron con entusiasmo. El celador volvió cuando estaban por terminar, cargando consigo dos baúles en perfecto estado.

- El director se los manda y me dio esto para ustedes -el señor Filchdejó un paquete en la mesa, haciendo esto se marchó seguido muy de cerca por la señora Norris.

Madame Pomfrey decidió en ese momento que era hora de dormir, sin más les pidió que la siguieran, Draco y Hermione metieron sus compras a sus "nuevos" baúles y la siguieron fuera de la enfermería, caminaron un par de metros hasta detenerse frente a una puerta negra que rezaba "Privados".

Con una sonrisa Madame Pomfrey anunció

- Esta será su habitación por orden del director -

El cuarto que ahora deberían compartir era el mismo en el que Malfoy descansó mientras ella estuvo en la enfermería.

¡Maldición!, Hermione tragó en seco.

Las palabras de Madame Pomfrey le recorrían la cabeza una tras otra. Se había quedado de piedra. Miles de pensamientos cruzaban su cabeza _"¡¿Cómo que compartir habitación!? ¿No podría simplemente compartir una habitación con cualquier chica gryffindor!? ¡O LA ENFERMERÍA! ¡Sí! ¡Podría quedarme ahí si hay alguna camilla desocupada, yo no tendría ningún problema!"_. Merlín, Morgana y ese viejo bonachón -y ¡loco!, con tanta idea disparatada- se estaban burlando de ella, la estaban haciendo sufrir. _"Compartir una habitación... con Malfoy... ¡Merlín! ¡No podré ni dormir! ... no dejaré mi varita ni un solo segundo... ¡no le daré opción a esta serpiente de un ataque!"_

Por más que quiso quejarse no pudo, Madame Pomfrey los empujó al interior antes de cerrar la puerta.

Aun sin creerlo completamente, observó cómo el slytherin se sentaba en una de las dos camas. La realidad la golpeó dejándola aturdida ¡ella compartiría habitación con Malfoy! y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo.

Draco intentó reprimir una carcajada al ver el rostro de Hermione totalmente aturdido. Pero pronto recapacitó: o era el hombre más afortunado del mundo o el chico con la peor desgracia en toda la tierra.

"_Pasar la noche con Hermione"_ eso le traía más de mil ideas a la cabeza y definitivamente, ninguna era blanca ni santa. ¿¡Cómo diablos se iba a controlar!? Aunque había pasado una semana desde su llegada, aun se sentía aturdido. Extrañaba de sobremanera a la castaña, la última vez que habían estado juntos, había sido en los invernaderos, recién prometidos, aunque eran jóvenes sabían lo que querían y eso era un futuro juntos. Un futuro que ahora lo veía muy lejano...

Su frente se arrugó y se prometió a sí mismo hacer frente a esa cruel situación: no vería a Hermione ni un segundo mientras estuviesen en aquella habitación. Fingiría estar solo, como en los últimos días y así no se percataría de ella... de su presencia, su voz, su olor... ¡Mierda! Aquello iba de mal en peor, estaba acostumbrado a que en el momento que quisiera se abalanzara sobre los labios de Hermione, tomar su mano, abrazarla...

¡Por Merlín! ¡Se había vuelto totalmente un blandengue! ¿Desde cuándo él se comportaba así por una mujer? ¡Nunca!... hasta que esa gryffindor de pelo de estropajo se pasó en su camino...

"_Blaise tenía razón, las mujeres sólo dan problemas"._

Cerró los ojos un solo instante, hizo una mueca torcida. Sus ojos grises brillaron. Sabía perfectamente lo que tenía que hacer sólo le quedaba rogar a Merlín que funcionara.

* * *

_**¡Hola lectores!**_

_**Lamentamos muchísimo esta gran ... ¡enorme! :| estratosférica tardanza :'(**_  
_**sólo esperamos que haya valido la pena y les agrade este cap.**_

_**Cruzamos deditos para volver pronto con uno nuevo xD.**_

_**Besos y que disfruten de una linda semana :D**_


	7. Chapter 7

_Hola... ¿sigue alguien por ahí?_

_Lamentamos las dos esta enorme, gigantesca, estratosferica tardanza. Escusas son muchas Trabajo por parte de Elvis, Escuela de mi parte, pero no entremos en detalles solo diré aquí estamos nuevamente con un nuevo capítulo de esta historia que sin duda no es perfecta pero es de las dos y disfrutamos escribirla.  
_

_Este capitulo va dedicado a todos los que comentan, los que pusieron en sus alertas esta historia y en sus favoritos y no olvidar a los que leen entre las sombras. Gracias. Pero en especial para NooHeemii D'Leeóon, Gracias por tu apoyo linda.  
_

_Esperamos que les guste, Besos y felices fiestas de parte de Elvis & Alexis._

_¡Disfruten!_

* * *

**Capitulo 8** :besos, risas y brownies 

En el camino a casa de Lily Hermione se mantuvo callada, contestaba a las preguntas amables de los señores Evans pero no mostraba interés en conversar con ellos. Su mente bagaba por la conversación que tuvo con él. Draco Malfoy había cambiado no era el mismo con el que había convivido los últimos seis años, la arrogancia característica del slytherin de había evaporado en el tiempo que habían estado en el pasado sustituido por una extraña amabilidad con un toque de sarcasmo. Todo eso era muy surrealista, muchas veces había estado apunto de llevarlo a rastras hasta Madame Pomfrey y decirle que el arrogante prepotente engreído príncipe de slytherin exmortífago y heredero de la fortuna Malfoy estaba presentando síntomas de locura y lo de esta mañana lo confirmaba, la sonrisa no burlona que le había dedicado, el _" buenos días Granger"_ y el ofrecerle la oportunidad de usar el baño primero no era una conducta Malfoy.

Sin quererlo se toco su labio inferior. Aun le quemaba por el extraño intercambio de microbios entre ella y Malfoy, jamas le llamaría beso no a algo compartido con Malfoy...

_" El director Dumbledore los había llamado esa mañana antes de partir en el expreso Hogwarts, para darles sus nuevas identidades. . _

— _Debe entender srita. Granger que por el momento ser hija de muggles es peligroso y mas para alguien que no pertenece a este tiempo.—le había dicho — los Gauntier son una familia adinerada, hace algunos años tuvieron una hija,Selena, pero murió debido a un estallido de magia accidental. Les conté sobre usted y se prestaron a ayudarle. Irán a visitarla los fines de semana para decirle cualquier información que pueda necesitar._

_El profesor se volvió y continuo con malfoy. _

_Una sangre pura que viviría con muggles durante el verano por el interés de conocer el mundo sin magia. "Maravilloso" pensó sarcástica no le hacia gracia cambiar su apellido ella estabs orgullosa de su procedencia muggle, utilizar un apellido y pretender ser sangre pura fuera por los motivos más nobles le hacía sentirse como una traidora. _

—_Recuerde señorita Granger, usted no debe mostrar conocimiento acerca del mundo muggle— advirtió Dumbledore sacándola de sus pensamientos. asintió rápidamente sin saber muy bien que le había dicho el Director pero no estaba dispuesta a admitir que por primera vez no estaba prestando atención a un profesor. _

_Cuando salieron del despacho del director los dos caminaron entre la marea de estudiantes que corría con los baúles levitando tras ellos. Con paso rápido llegaron a la habitación que compartían, sus baúles los esperaban listos frente a sus camas. Se miraron visiblemente incómodos, ninguno sabia que hacer o que decir al final fue Malfoy quien rompió el silencio._

_ — Creo que es la despedida,Granger .- Hermione asintió, estirando su mano. Aunque el Slytherin no fuera un santo de su devoción no iba a portarse como una maleducada. - Adiós,Malfoy...espero que te valla bien - dudo, no sabia donde pasaría el verano no había prestado atención al director Dumbledore y la verdad es que no le importaba.— a donde quiera que vallas._

_Draco soltó una risita burlona estrechando su mano, sacando de sus casillas a Hermione que retiro su mano enfadada, pero el slytherin fue mas rápido, cogió su mano y la jalo, acercándola a él. Hermione le miro furiosa por su atrevimiento. _

— _Que crees que haces Mal...— pero antes de que pudiera decir algo mas, los labios del slytherin silenciaron los suyos. Hermione abrió los ojos como platos sorprendida,levanto su mano para apartarlo pero Malfoy la capturo antes siquiera de tocarlo. Los labios de Draco se movieron contra los suyos demandantes por una respuesta, mordiendo su labio inferior,hostigandola, prendiéndola...pero de rabia. Draco debió de percibirlo pues mordiendo una ultima vez los labios ahora rojos de la Gryffindor se retiro, soltando las manos de Hermione liberándola de la prisión de sus manos. Sin decir una palabra más salió de la habitación. Dejándola furiosa, con los labios rojos y un sabor a menta irresistible." _

— Hermione, cariño – llamo la señora Evans, mirandola por el espejo retrovisor. Hermione reaccionó sobresaltada.

— Eh, si señora Evans...— la señora Evans sonrió con cariño a la joven castaña, sus ojos oscuros brillaron.

— Te preguntaba si te gustarían las albóndigas para cenar.— Hermione se vio asaltada por una nueva ronda de preguntas sobre sus gustos y su forma de vida en América con sus padres. Mientras respondía miraba por la ventana, pasaban por en medio de una ciudad que Hermione reconoció como Surrey, el lugar donde viviría Harry dentro de unos años. Pensar en su amigo le hizo entrar en nostalgia extrañaba los comentarios Ron, los abrazos de Harry y las platicas nocturnas con Ginny.

Suspiro. Se le estaba haciendo muy difícil vivir en el pasado.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO o**

En una solariega mansión al suroeste de Inglaterra, se encontraba Draco Malfoy, en la antigua mansión de sus padres, de sus abuelos, de toda la dinastía Malfoy. Nunca creyó conocer a su abuela paterna y ahora estaba ahí frente a sus ojos, en el salón azul tomando el té y charlando de manera cortés con él.

Sus dos abuelos habían ido a recogerle en la estación King Cross, para después llevarle a la mansión. Esa fue la ultima vez que vio a Hermione Granger , su leona, su castaña , _suya. _Aún recordaba los cálidos labios de ella bajo los suyos fríos, su sabor particular, su rostro bullendo de rabia contenida cuando se fue de la habitación sin dar explicaciones, sin duda alguna pagaría caro su atrevimiento, de eso estaba completamente seguro pero valía la pena el precio.

— Y dime Cassius,¿Tus padres vendrán a verte? me gustaría conocerlos. — preguntó su abuela después de tomar un sorbo de té.

— No lo creo, señora Malfoy. Mis padres han salido de viaje y dudo mucho que lo interrumpan para venir a verme — mintió . su abuela asintió con una sonrisa en su ojos grises lo escanearon hasta encontrar lo que sea que estaba buscando.

— Es una lastima, nunca habíamos oído de otros Malfoy por el continente .— se lamento mirándolo con falsa pena. Draco maldijo para sus adentros su abuela era lista, dudaba que a la larga no se diera cuenta del engaño, si es que no lo había notado ya. — Bueno querido debes estar agotado del viaje, Picksy — llamó, inmediatamente se apareció un pequeño elfo envuelto en un trapo de cocina sucio, la criatura lo observo con sus ojos verdes hierba antes de volverse a su ama.

— lleva al joven Cassius a su habitación — ordeno sin siquiera mirar al elfo. Sonriendo momentáneamente continuó— ah, Picksy el joven sera nuestro invitado por una temporada, quiero que le obedezcas y cumplas cualquier deseo que él te pida ¿te quedo claro?

— por supuesto ama, Picksy sirve fielmente a la familia Malfoy.— murmuro el elfo dando una profunda reverencia. Draco capto la indirecta y se levanto con elegancia

— Gracias, por su hospitalidad,señora Malfoy — la mujer asintió apartando un mechón rubio que se había escapado de su moño.

— Es un placer, querido. Ya lo ha dicho Abraxas, un Malfoy siempre es bien recibido en la mansión venga de donde venga —le dijo— ,ahora sigue al elfo, ya hablaremos en la hora de la cena.

El Slytherin salio de la habitación con un solo pensamiento cruzando su mente

"_Lo sabe"_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Horas antes ...

Era ya de noche, el toque de queda había pasado hacia ya muchas horas, cuando se abrió el retrato de la señora gorda que se despertó sobresaltada al sentir el movimiento.

— ¿Quién anda ahí? — pregunto al vacío del pasillo, pero como era habitual nadie contesto. Malhumorada cerro de nuevo su retrato y se dispuso a dormir nuevamente. Unas risitas se oyeron unos pasillos a distancia seguidas de un gritito de dolor.

— ¡¿Te quieres callar?!— siseo James a Peter, dándole un golpe en la nuca.

— hey, eso duele — grito Peter pero antes de que pudiera decir algo mas, Remus le envió un efectivo hechizo silenciador. Sirius meneo la cabeza cada vez que salían era lo mismo, los cuatro continuaron su camino rumbo a la enfermería tenían unas cuentas pendientes que saldar .

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_"cálido, esa es una buena descripción"_ pensó Hermione al bajar del automóvil de los señores Evans, su mirada recorrió el lugar,la casa frente a ella era pequeña, cálida y confortable con sus muros de ladrillo y su techo de teja, la pintura blanca de las ventanas y puertas combinaba armoniosamente con el jardín delantero;recién podado y con unas cuantas flores adornándolo.  
Hermione sonrió.  
Ella se había criado en una casa parecida a esa...  
— es algo sencilla — dijo una voz junto a ella a modo de disculpa, Hermione se volvió hacia Lily, la chica pelirroja le sonreía con modestia, enseñándole sus dientes blancos,sus mejillas con un poco de rubor.  
— es bonita.— aseguró Hermione con una sonrisa algo boba en el rostro, aún no podía creer que viviría con la madre de su mejor amigo. Lily le devolvió la sonrisa y sin decir una palabra más, ambas se volvieron a ayudar a los señores Evans con los baúles.

Una vez que estuvieron dentro de la casa, Lily la llevo al segundo piso, fue ahí en el rellano de la escalera donde se encontró con Petunia Evans, la futura señora Dursley.

— oh, Petunia no sabia que habías llegado .— saludo Lily visiblemente incomoda — ella es Hermione Gauntier, se quedara con nosotros durante el verano.

— es un placer .— se apuro a decir Hermione, sin poder esconder por completo su disgusto por la hermana de Lily. Recordando su educación le tendió la mano.

— igualmente — respondió con acidez estrechando levemente la mano de Hermione — ¿Donde están mis padres?— pregunto repentinamente molesta, dirigiendo su atención a su hermana "_En la cocina"_ susurró Lily , Petunia salio despedida hacia el lugar indicado por su hermana.

Lily y Hermione la vieron marcharse una impresionada y la otra decepcionada

— Lo siento por eso — le dijo Lily. Hermione la siguió por el pasillo, en el la tercera habitación por la derecha se detuvo . —, esta es tu habitación.— anuncio, girando la manija de la puerta.

La habitación era pequeña pero acogedora con su color melón impregnando calidez, corría una fresca brisa entre las cortinas de encaje que pendían de la ventana. La madera oscura del ropero y la base de la cama contrastaba con la cenefa. Cálido , lindo y perfecto .

— Te dejo para que te acomodes — murmuro Lily, cerrando la puerta tras de si. Hermione se quedo sola, después de unos minutos absorbiendo el aroma a cítricos se dispuso a desempacar.

Un grito se oyó en toda la casa, seguidos de varias explosiones. Lily corrió seguida de sus padres con la varita en riste. Con un hechizo no verbal abrió la puerta. la escena que encontró la dejo helada.

La habitación antes color melón estaba llena de hollín, oliendo a bombas fétidas y con una Hermione con el pelo en puntas cubierto de negro igual que su rostro y ropas riendo como una desquiciada sentada en el suelo, mirando con los ojos llenos de lagrimas un mensaje que salía del baúl con su respectiva foto.

_Muy buenas le desea los señores Lunático,Colagusano ,Canuto y Cornamenta _

_Revelando la verdadera personalidad de un Malfoy _

Debajo del letrero en brillante color rojo y dorado, se podía apreciar la foto de un joven rubio durmiendo en la cama con el dedo gordo de la mano derecha puesto en su boca. _  
_

Las carcajadas de Hermione seguian retumbando en sus oídos.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Muy lejos de allí Draco acababa de abrir su baúl encontrándolo repleto de flores debajo de toda esa cursilería barata encontró una caja de bombones y una tarjeta.

_"Para la valiente castaña que me encontré en la enfermería, mi querida Brownie" _

_Sirius B. _

* * *

**_Espero que les haya gustado, a mi me encanto escribirlo! Me toco escribir y revisar la ortografía así que si hay errores ( Horrores) ortográficos, por favor no sean crueles. Mi hermosa Elvis revisará próximamente la ortografía y les dará el cap. 8_**

**_Con un mejor humor Alexis :)_**

**_Besos con sabor a Merodeador y abrazos de un Black. _**


End file.
